


Without You Is No Gravity

by Big_Diesel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheerleaders, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drink Spiking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Plot, Polyamory, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Slow Romance, Stalking, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Underage Drinking, Virginity, Wet Dream, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: These are a collection of one-shots and short chapters of the characters behind Gravity Falls. See what unfolds with Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and many others that reside in Gravity Falls when dealing with love, drama, romance, and suspense. Due to the graphic nature of these stories, discretion is strongly advised.Update as of 5/19/2018: Spring Beauty (Part III)





	1. Piece of A Kid (Part I) (Dipper X Wendy)

Dipper and Mabel ran to the attic as they had their Summerween treats in their bag. It was not every day that an autumn festival was held in the summer. And with oddity added to the mystical facade of Gravity Falls, why not partake. That was at least what Dipper thought after pouring his bags of candy. He neatly placed them on the table beside his bed for organizing. Unlike the carelessness of his twin sister, Mabel, she poured it all over her bed and dived head first.

"We hit the chocolate jackpot," screamed Mabel while she bathed herself in treats.

Dipper humored with his sister while gathering chocolate from non-chocolate candy. "We did, sis," he said amusingly. "We have enough to last a few summers and then some."

She laughed. "Yeah, we do. Enough for us, our parents." She stopped before grabbing her potbelly pig, Waddles to snuggle. "And our widdle friend, Mr. Waddles." The portly creature squealed happily before disappearing behind the bed.

Earlier that evening, Dipper and Mabel decided to go trick-or-treating with a few of her friends. Initially, Dipper was against it in lieu of what his crush, Wendy Corduroy said about it. Although he was mature for his age, he feared that he would always be a "baby" under her lovely eyes.

Despite his ill-feelings regarding himself and Summerween, he would go with his sister anyway. For his sister meant the world to him than to anyone else, and that included Wendy. Matter of factly, Dipper had a great time with his sister. He even put some perspective on the matter. Sometimes, swallowing your pride is the best medicine. It may hurt. It may help. It may not. That became the philosophy of his night.

As he returned home, he decided to let Mabel make a further track ahead with her friends. He heard some noise stirring off of the wooden path. Curiosity taking the best of him, he went off course in search of the origin of the stirring. Upon his arrival, his stomach churned on what he had the misfortune to witness. He saw his crush locking lips with his rival, Robbie. He stood in disbelief as the young teenagers were in a tight embrace. Watching another man placing his palm around the softness of her flesh and caressing the red fibers of her hair were too much to bare for the distraught Dipper.

As he was taken aback, he snapped on a twig. Wendy's eyes quickly darted in his direction. He fell backward behind a rotten log. Trying his hardest not to be noticed, he quickly ran. He returned to the path. He was grateful to remember his location without being lost. He came back to the Mystery Shack with a sore leg, a bruised ego, and a broken heart.

On the way, he also his vest. It was snagged when going through the darkened woods.

Mabel grabbed a handful of candy before noticing Dipper was not displaying the same enthusiasm as she.

"Is anything wrong, Dip-Dip," asked his concerned sister. Dipper didn't turn around. He sighed before returning back to the matter at hand, organizing his candy.

Mabel flushed, worried about her younger brother. She stepped from her side of the bed and tightly wrapped her arms around him. Mabel knew something was wrong. She could tell by the way he was breathing.

"You are not okay, Dip-Dip," she explained, still not letting go of him. "Talk to me, little bro."

"What's left to say," explained Dipper. He was trying his hardest to hold back the tears. He tightened his lip before wiping his face with his sleeve. He proceeded to take another piece of candy before Mabel grabbed his hand.

"Talk to me, bro," she said again. Only this time, it was with pure sternness. "Ignoring me isn't going to help your situation. Tell your dear old Hambone on what's going on."

Not wanting to fight with his sister, he turned around and faced her. By that time, his face was becoming puffy. Cheeks were swelling from the stress. He couldn't look at his sister in the eye. He continued looking down. Mabel's hands never left his.

"Earlier this evening, we were having a great time," she said. "Having fun adventures. Having a blast!" She looked up at him. "Something happened before we came home. Didn't it?"

He was still looking away. "No, Mabel. Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

She wiped the tear away with her hand. "You're lying, bro-bro. You are not looking at me in the eye. Your face is swollen and puffy. Something did happen." She observed him again. "Your vest is also missing."

Dipper acted coy with the obvious disappearance of his vest.

She grabbed his face. "Dipper, spill the beans." Dipper shook his head in disagreement. She grabbed his chin before squeezing his cheeks. "Spill it!"

He shook his head.

"Spill it," she said in a slightly teasing tone.

He shook his head.

"Say it or I...will," said Mabel before expanding her hands. "Tickle you!"

When he didn't budge, she went and tickle him. She tickled his torso and his sides. He quickly jolted from the chair and onto the floor. He was kicking, trying his hardest to resist.

"You know you can't escape from the tickle monster, Dip-Dip," she said teasingly.

"Ok, ok," cried Dipper defensively. "Uncle, uncle."

Mabel laughed, still tickling him. "It's more of auntie, auntie."

"Ok, auntie, then. Auntie!" Dipper was turning red, but his cheeks were becoming relaxed. Mabel saw this as a good sign before stopping.

"Are you going to talk, or does Hambone need to do another round," she asked.

"No, no. I give! I give!" Dipper delightfully accepted defeat. He sat up on Mabel's bed. Through it all, he thought, Mabel knew how to cheer up a friend in need. _She is always a good sister,_ he thought to himself.

She kneeled forward, squatting next to Dipper. "Can you talk now?"

"Yeah," he said while wincing. "I can." He took a breath. Although it was still difficult to explain to Mabel on what he had unfortunately witnessed, but he was going to manage.

"Earlier this evening, I darted off the path," said Dipper admittedly. "I heard a voice coming from the woods."

"A voice," questioned Mabel. "This is Gravity Falls. Why am I not surprised?"

"It wasn't _that_ kind of voice," he explained. "They were human."

"Human," she retorted.

"In so many words," he complied.

Mabel put her finger to her lip. It didn't take a genius to realize why there was people in the woods. Summerween was a festival and a festival was prone to bring teenagers.

"Let me see," she said. "Where these _humans_ making out."

Dipper frowned upon her question.

Mabel stopped. "Oh," she said. "They were. Ok."

She sat down next to Dipper. She wrapped her arm around her saddened brother again for comfort. She took a breath. "Were these humans people we see on a day-to-day basis."

He shook his head in agreement.

"Are these people close to us," she asked.

"In a way," said Dipper, keeping his head down to the floor.

"Are these people we have seen recently tonight," she asked while pressing her fingertips in his hair.

He didn't respond.

She sighed loudly. "Robbie and Wendy." She took another sigh. "I should've known."

He sat back and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know why I get surprised." He chuckled. "I mean, _they_ are 15 and _I_ am such a kid." He winced. "I mean, what is the damned point, I am just a child under eyes anyway."

Mabel stared at her brother. She couldn't believe the words he was thinking of himself. "Dipper, you are more than just a child. You are smart and gifted and talented and cool. You are Dip-Dip, the coolest boy to be around."

He scoffed before standing up. "It doesn't count, sis. You are my sister. Everybody is going to say good things about their siblings. It is more of an automatic than anything."

She stood up behind. "That is not true. You are not a kid to me. I am more of a child than you." She added. "And I am five minutes older than you."

He gripped his hand tightly around his seat. Tears were blinding his visions. Words were becoming tighter to say. Retching was on his mind.

"When I saw those two together," he said. "They looked _perfect_ for each other." He eyed around his desk before centering to a picture of her. He took the picture and put it in his hand. "Seeing my fair maiden. With her hair like rivers of strawberry flowing under the milky sea. And her eyes, deep like the sea. And her skin, like the creamiest milk of the world. Seeing her nestled away by some wannabe punk boy." He gasped before dropping the picture on the desk. "Who in the hell does he think he is?"

"Dipper," said Mabel.

"He looked at me, Mabel," said Dipper. He turned around and displayed the self-deprecating smirk. "He looked at me. And you know what, he let out a whisper that I knew I could hear."

Mabel stroked her cheek, watching her brother in disbelief.

"He said that 'No little boy is qualified to handle such a token like Wendy.'' said Dipper. "That is what that fucker thinks of my Wendy? Just a fucking token."

He slammed both of his hands on the desk loudly. He slammed them repeatedly. Over and over. By that time, Mabel was shaking. Waddles was hiding under the bed. Each time he hit the table, tears were cascading from his flushed face.

"A token, Mabel," he said in between sobs. "A token."

Afterward, he return to his seat and sat there. As much he wanted to cry any more, he couldn't. Mabel turned around and sat on her. She thought he might a few moments before she could speak to Dipper.

"Sorry, Mabes," he sniffed. "Sorry that you had to see your little Dip-Dip in this position."

"No, no," she said. "You are fine. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah," he said simply.

Mabel took a piece of candy. It a piece of a licorice. She went to the other side and kneeled next to Dipper.

"Care to share with me," asked Mabel.

"Sure," he smiled.

Mabel tore off a piece with her mouth and gave the other half to Dipper. Both of them took a bite.

"Look, it is getting late, sis," said Dipper. "I think I am going to call it a night."

"Aww, really," pouted Mabel. "It is only ten in the evening. The night is still young."

"Yeah, true," replied Dipper. "But this is a night I want to forget. Forever severed in my memories."

He looked at the candy on his desk. He shrugged it off, deciding to take care of it in the morning. It wasn't too long when Dipper was in his pajamas. He removed the covers of bed before getting inside of it. Mabel was still in her clothes. She was still eating on candy while sharing it with Waddles.

"You can keep your side of the light on," explained Dipper. "I am just going to go on let this night evade from my memory."

"Sure," replied Mabel.

"Sweet dreams, Mabes," said Dipper. "See you in the AM."

"Night, Dipstick," she said gently.

There was a pregnant silence for a few moments. Dipper was adjusting himself in his sleeping position. Before he turned over, Mabel asked him a question.

"Dipper."

"Yeah."

"You are more than just a kid to me."

"Thanks, sis. I'd appreciate that."

"Seriously. You are more than just a kid to me."

"And I greatly appreciate that, sis."

"Wanted to let you know."

"Good night, Mabes."

"Good night, Dip."

Dipper grabbed his covers and turned over away from Mabel. He closed his eyes, praying that he no longer have to remember what he saw with Wendy and Robbie. He had pictured what he would have done if he were in Robbie's position.

'Dip,' asked Wendy.

'Yes, Wendy,' replied Dipper.

'Take me away,' said Wendy.

Wendy would have pursed her lips, waiting for Dipper's cue. With his inexperience on woman, but enough practice through magazine pictures and pillows, he came and kissed her. It was a slight peck, but enough to taste her cherry lip gloss.

She would have chuckled. Of course, it would have made Dipper blushed.

'Sorry for being such a kid,' said Dipper.

'Don't beat yourself up, champ,' she said. 'I have never said you were horrible.'

'Really,' asked Dipper surprisingly.

'Amateurs have to start from somewhere,' she said. 'And I think you can use a few practice.'

'Certainly, my Wendy,' said Dipper.

Wendy would have taken Dipper by the hand. He would have gone further into the woods. She would have told him to take a seat.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. He was blushing in excitement. However, she doesn't stop. Dipper would have began panting heavily from the newfound sensations Wendy was giving him.

'Wendy, but…,' said Dipper before getting interrupted.

'You wanted an older woman,' she said. 'Now I am showing you a taste of this nectar.'

She would have pushed him down to the ground. The humidity contrasted the cold earth, but heat was looming from her body. Her eyes were hungry for more of Dipper. Dipper stared as she began taking her hand into his shirt. Her soft palms gently waving on his chest created excitement. Excitement, especially, for his middle man downstairs.

He would have blushed and it wouldn't gone without noticed from Wendy.

'Is that a clue in your pocket, or you are just happy to see me,' she said.

Dipper would have been silent. Just willing to explore the new things that Wendy had in store for him. She was coming closer and closer and closer. As she was approaching his pants, Dipper choked.

The vision was fading away and Wendy was out of sight. He felt a strong sensation around his penis. It was feeling snug, but at the same time, a foreign sensation. When Dipper came to, it was darkness surrounding his bedroom.

He sat up against the bed. He turned to see that Mabel was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Waddles was nestled on her lap.

 _What kind of dream was that_ , he thought to himself.

Remembering the foreign sensation around his pants, he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the light. He looked in the mirror. His face contorted when seeing a darkened smudge in his pajamas.

With his hand, he touched the now cool and sticky texture. From his research and had previous taken sexual education classes, he already knew that it was semen.

Feeling defeated from having his first wet dream, he took off his pajamas and his boxers. Not wanting to explain to Mabel about last night, he threw the boxers in the hamper. He replaced his boxers with a fresh pair. However, he had to put on the same pajamas without raising suspicion.

Afterward, he tiptoed back to his bedroom where he saw that Mabel was still sleeping. The clock on the table showed it to be nearly 5 in the morning.

 _Got to get some what's left of my sleep. Have to work in the morning,_ he thought to himself.

He got back into bed. He tried his hardest not to sleep on spots where he had "released." But, he was actually kind of happy to have that kind of dream about Wendy. It kind of gave him hope that someday he could actually had an encounter with Wendy.

He turned over and decided to go back to sleep.

_I refuse to give up Wendy. So, Robbie, get used to this damned face. 'Cause I am not going anywhere._


	2. It Takes Only Seconds (Part I) (Dipper X Wendy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Without You Is No Gravity. This chapter is unrelated to the previous chapter. Another part one of a one-shot. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading! God bless!

Under the sunken eyes of Dipper, Wendy was not just a girl. She was the girl of his dreams. She was the girl next door. In his opinion, she was the best-kept secret in the hidden woods of Gravity Falls. What he had initially thought was going to be a boring, worthless trip turned into something worthwhile. Of course, summer with his uncle meant that he had responsibilities. And of course, he had to share those responsibilities with his lovable, cheerful sister Mabel. And of course, the chagrin of splitting his funds with his sister under the expense of his cheapskate uncle. Nevertheless, the joy of seeing the lovely redheaded Wendy was enough to make his summer there worthwhile.

However, just like his dreams of exploring the paranormality of the hidden town, so were the chances of being with his Wendy.

"Yo, Wendy! What's up!" said a voice when entering the Mystery Shack.

Dipper frowned when seeing his rival and Wendy's boyfriend, Robbie Valentino, entered the Mystery Shack. Just his presence was enough to make the irritable Dipper retch.

"Hey, babe. What's up," said Wendy before pecking him on the cheek.

"Nothing much," replied Robbie. Robbie gave Dipper a sly look before returning Wendy's kiss.

Dipper played coy of the matter. But within, he was enraged. He also knew that Robbie was fully aware of his crush on Wendy. And that was enough material to give Dipper the dissatisfaction of service, much to Robbie's advantage.

"So, the reason why I am here is to see if you wanted to go to Tambry's party tonight," asked Robbie as he leaned in front of Wendy on the counter. He peered forward to keep eye contact with his woman. His jarring was getting her attention and she became attracted by this.

Meanwhile, Dipper was trying to keep his composure by organizing the postcards. His other alternative was helping his sister Mabel outside with Soos, but he did not want Robbie out of his sight.

"Tambry's house, tonight," questioned Wendy. "Sure, why not? Wouldn't mind having a rest of the legs."

"Awesome," he cried. "Plus," he added. "Tambry's folks are out of town. And you know what that means."

"I know where you are getting at," replied Wendy. "But I like your song. Tell me."

He cracked his knuckles before pursuing his chapped and cracked lips. "Booze, booze, and more booze." His smile spread with excitement. However, it was not the same with Wendy.

"It's not much of a big deal to me," she easily admitted. "Don't need alcohol to have a great time."

_At a girl._ Dipper thought.

Robbie was taken aback. "When I meant by booze…." He staggered at the mouth, appearing he was trying to find something better to say without upsetting his girlfriend. "What I was saying was that she was having alcohol. My tone of excitement was based on surprise. Yeah, that's right. Surprise!"

Wendy shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. I really don't care to drink. It clouds your judgement."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Robbie. "I agree with you all the way. One hundred percent!"

She smiled while closing her eyes. "Good," she said before grabbing his collar. "So, it means we can have a great without touching any strange liquid on our lips. Correct?"

"Sure," he said.

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Dipper quickly turned when she faced him. He forgot he was listening in on their conversation.

"Aww, don't pretend you didn't hear," she laughed.

He returned a smile. "Well, I wasn't _exactly_ paying attention. I had happened to be in the room."

She giggled, but Robbie was staring daggers at Dipper.

"Really," Robbie replied with haste and aggression. "Then it shouldn't matter that you can leave the room and have my time with my _girlfriend_. Capiche?"

Wendy interjected. "Relax, babe. Dipper is cool. You know if I am down with him, then you should be too,"

Robbie became tensed. "It's cool. It's cool. The little runt knows that I am playing around. Right?"

Dipper sort of laughed. "Yeah, right. Cool!" _Like tangling with a boa constrictor_ , he thought to himself.

"So, anyway. Pick you up at eight," asked Robbie.

"Sure," she answered.

"Alright, then," he said. "See you then."

Robbie embraced Wendy before heading out of the Mystery Shack. Wendy walked away from the counter and entered the backroom. When Wendy was out of sight, Robbie quickly turned to face Dipper.

"Can I help you with something," asked Dipper with a tone of sarcasm.

Robbie grabbed Dipper by his shirt collar and pushed him against the shelf.

"Listen and listen as hard as you fucking can, dipshit," he said.

"Careful with the comment, Rob," Dipper responded. "Your girlfriend could be around the corner."

"Leave Wendy out of this, dipdick," he said. "This is between you and me."

As much Dipper wanted to rebuttal, Robbie had the advantage of height and girth. Words could only do so much before facing Robbie's wrath. The best he could do was stand his ground, even though he was somewhat scared of what Robbie could do.

"Honestly, you and I ain't cool," said Robbie callously. "I can't stand the fact that your punk ass has something to do with my girlfriend."

"I knew Wendy before I met you," said Dipper. "If she knew how much of a man you were, then you can do the same shit in front of her. Can you?"

Dipper was met with a punch to his stomach. The impact caused him to lose his breath. He coughed a few times. Throughout this, Robbie continued to hold on to Dipper. He released a smirk.

"Watch that tone, if I were you," said Robbie.

"Fuck you," responded Dipper.

Dipper was met with a second hit to the stomach.

"Had enough," asked Robbie.

"Do your worse," responded Dipper.

Dipper was met with a third hit to the stomach.

"No matter how tough you think you are. No matter how much words you use against me," replied Robbie. "I have something over you that you can never have."

He gave Dipper a final hit to the stomach.

"Wendy," Robbie grimaced.

He released his grip on Dipper. Dipper leaned to the floor to catch his breath. He used his hand to wrap around his tender stomach.

A few moments later, Wendy returned from the back. She saw Robbie wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck.

"Dipper. Oh my God," she cried. "Is everything alright?"

"Dipper had an accident," cried Robbie. "Something caught hold of him, leaving him _breathless_. Thank God I was still here to help him." He faced Dipper with devilish eyes. "Isn't that right."

Dipper wiped the saliva off of his face with his shirt. "Right," he said.

Wendy went closer to observe Dipper. She came and helped him up from the floor.

"I hope he will be okay," said Robbie. "No further harm done. He's a kid. He will live."

"Yeah," she replied. "Got to be careful, Dip."

"That's right," said Robbie. "Anyway. See you tonight, Wendy."

"See ya," said Wendy.

She and Robbie kissed on the lips before he left out of the Mystery Shack. Dipper walked slowly to the counter where he took a seat. His stomach was sore from the hits Robbie gave him.

_That fucking pussy,_ he thought to himself. _Only shows his true colors whenever Wendy is not around_.

Wendy came to Dipper. Her eyes were met with worry. She kneeled next to Dipper.

"Are you okay," asked Wendy.

"I am okay," said Dipper. "Nothing to worry about."

"Do you want anything?"

"No," he smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure, Dip?"

"Relax, Wendy. This is Dipper you are talking about. I can withstand worse."

"Alright," she said. She rubbed the top of his cap before returning the cash register. Dipper took a breath before retreating back to the shelves to resume his afternoon duties.

That evening, Dipper was in the attic when he heard the sound of laughter coming from his window. He perched to the window when overlooking the excitement of a few teenagers departing from the Mystery Shack. He saw Wendy along with Robbie. He also saw Tambry and some other local teenagers. From his point of view, they had some merchandise. He had assumed it was for the party.

Dipper rested his head on the window to see Wendy leave. He watched the hidden gem of the woods fade into the distance. He took another breath before retreating back to the bed.

On any other night, he would spend time with Mabel. Unfortunately, Mabel had plans to have a sleepover at Candy's. His grunkles decided to go "sightseeing," or whatever code he couldn't interpret. Even Waddles was alongside Mabel.

For the first time in awhile, he was alone.

He could have studied the mysterious books to pass the time, but he was unable. For his eyes were focused on the sea of red. The sea of strawberry fields gazing from ear to ear. He was thinking of his dear Wendy Corduroy.

He went back to his bed. He wanted to rest his eyes. He wanted to picture himself in an oasis where there was nothing but his Wendy. After giving some thought, he did.

He had imagined that he was in the desert. He was floating and drifting through a massive bonfire party. He saw people and they were wearing the most beautiful of outfits. It was like an array of fire, flashing in different colors. A sea of colors painting the desert sand, matching the light of the bonfire as well. Many were shooting orange, purple, and blue flames into the star-filled sky. Spectacular colors, he thought.

It was beautiful. He saw Mabel. He saw Waddles. He saw his Grunkle Stan and the Author. He saw Soos. He had even seen Gideon. He saw many people having a great time in this festivity of lights.

Centered in the flames, he saw his Wendy.

She was wearing the most revealing genie outfit. The colors were blue, teal, and purple. She was dancing in the most provocative, yet spellbinding way. She was alluring him, entrancing him, and inviting him. She waved her gentle palms for him to enter her direction. He did exactly what she wanted. She was smiling at him. Her eyes never left his sight. When they finally unite, she grabbed him by the wrists, twirling him in circles.

The hypnotic music of trance began playing. She continued to spin him in circles and circles. She was smiling. He was smiling. The combination of colors and lights and friends flashing and flashing. He was finding peace.

For a moment, he imagined that he was heaven. If so, it was a place he would never leave.

He was awoken by the sound of a slamming door. The sounds of heavy footsteps were growing louder by each step that led to the attic. He watched the doorknob and opened. He was surprised to see an unfamiliar guest.

It was Wendy.


	3. Escape the Void (Part I) (Dipper X Pacifica)

It was not every day for the young Dipper to have a Saturday off. Normally spending with it working with his sister and his grunkle at the Mystery Shack, he instead was spending the afternoon relaxing in the woods. It was surprising that he was spending the day alone. On any given day, he would be attached to the hip with his better Mystery Twin, but she had other plans. She wanted to spend Saturday with her best friends. And also, she wanted to go to the town square to find some cute outfits for her beloved pet, Waddles.

Although he wanted to company of Wendy, but she too had plans. She was spending the day with her family out of town in a town beyond stranger than Gravity Falls. She jokingly said that it was the strange town of Portland. Alas, he wasn't lonely. Opting to not explore the paranormal, he wanted this particular Saturday to enjoy the quaint sounds of nature.

He prayed to God that he wouldn't have any contact with gnomes, minotaurs, any mythical creatures of the like. The thought of seeing another Bill made him cringe.

He just wanted one quiet Saturday to himself. Being serenade by the quaint, natural sounds that nature was providing him at this particular juncture.

He took a breath of the fresh air he had become accustomed. Many plans loomed his intelligent young mind. However, he wanted to be one-track. He was going to sit on the log and watch nature at work. And maybe catch up with some comics and later on catch with his sister.

As he was letting the wind soothe him, he felt something lurking in the midst. He knew it wasn't any mythical creatures. No, he thought, it was something worse. Even worse than the star who won't be named.

A sound of an engine interrupted the quiet scene in the woods. He tilted his head back when catching the sight of the limo making its entrance. He shook his head in disgust. For he knew who was the person behind the vehicle.

Not taking any chances, he quickly evaded the rotten stump and hid behind the tree. He had kept his cool. He was slowing down his pace. Any sudden movement would alert the passenger. And he would be damned if that person was going to ruin his day.

The backseat door opened. Upon exiting the vehicle, Dipper's fears were confirmed to see the ditzy, spoiled blonde. The girl who was the self-acclaimed diva of Gravity Falls. In fact, she was dubbed as the descendant of the founder of Gravity Falls.

It was no other than Pacifica Northwest. The nemesis of his lovable sister, Mabel and the vein of his existence.

He cringed at the sight to know that she was in the vicinity. _Any spot in the woods. In fact, any spot in this town and you chose this particular spot. Lucky me, lucky me._ He thought to himself.

"Pacifica, dear. What are you looking for?"

Dipper peeked from the corner when hearing a female voice coming from the vehicle. He knew that horrid sound was coming from her mother.

He watched Pacifica motioned her hand to her forehead. The blonde was peering in all directions. She was looking for someone. He had hoped that he was not that someone.

"Pacifica. What are you looking for," asked her mother.

"Pest," she simply responded.

"Dear, we don't have time for this," said her mother. "We are already late for…"

"Quiet," she interjected. "Just give me a damned second. I am scanning."

With expertise with the woods and dealing with unknown circumstances, Dipper kept his composure. His position from the tree was a straight direction in her sight. One false move and he was in her eyesight.

 _Think, Dipper, think. You are smart and she is... Pacifica_ , he thought to himself. _What can I do to evade the "pest."_

"Dear, hurry up and return to the car," said Pacifica's mother with a stern voice. "You have an etiquette course to attend…."

"Shut it, mom," replied Pacifica. "I am looking."

Dipper watched as she was walking to where he stood earlier. She kneeled to the ground and it looked like she was sniffing. After a moment of observation, she emitted a smirk.

"The pest is near," she sneered.

For some reason, that made Dipper's heart leaped. He knew that she was suspicious. The window of escape was getting narrow and he had yet to have an idea of avoidance.

"Oh, my God," he muttered. He was shaking his head. "Think, Dipper, think." He rubbed his cap until he saw something lurking a few inches in front of him. He did not even care if it was a gnome or a ghost.

Unfortunately, nothing mythical. For once, he was quite disappointed. Sort of ironic, he admittedly thought. However, it was a small field rat. The creature was fickle, but Dipper knew that it was enough.

He gently used his voice to alert the creature. _Be calm, my friend. I am not here to hurt you. I am your friend._ The rat looked but was a bit hesitant. Assuring for his trust, Dipper pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket. He gently placed it on the ground, leaving it a few feet from the rat.

The rat titled his head but was coming closer to the treat. _Go for it, dear friend. I am here to help. You have my back. I have yours._

When the rat leaned forward, he was at a suitable distance to wrap his palm around it. The mouse didn't react, distracted by the treat. Dipper became quite confident of his nature skills with animals. However, with no time of self-boosting, he needed this mouse to distract Pacifica.

He held the rat tightly around his chest. He remained still. He had every right to be. Although he was slightly hidden behind the brush and the tree, Pacifica was inches away.

"Come out and play," singed Pacifica teasingly. "I know you know you are here. I can smell the stupidity."

 _Not on my life, you lame,_ he thought to himself. _For you are the worse._

With his quick thinking picking up, his plan of action was in the works. Pacifica was luring, but she was facing away from him. His plan was to sneak from behind and use the rat as a lure to distract her. Once the rat got her distracted, then he could make his escape.

"Don't play games, you lame," she said. "Just come out and I won't too hard on you."

"Pacifica," screamed her frustrated mother. "You have until the count of three, you…"

"Blow it out of your ass, woman," responded Pacifica. "I am almost finished."

 _It is now or never_ , he thought. He had a slow pace. He tiptoed from the brush. He was out in the open. It was shocking, scary, yet exciting that he was only inches from Pacifica.

As she was walking further near a stream, Dipper was pulling the rat from his chest. He took a breath. Sweat was beading from his chest.

 _Take your time. You are one with nature. Nature is one with you._ When the opportunity came, he took the rat and aimed for Pacifica.

"Ok, I got you,..." Dipper attempted to say until he saw Pacifica turned around with a crooked smile.

"Now," she said.

Out of nowhere, the field rat charged and began squirming on the surprised Dipper. Dipper was panicking as the field rat began biting at him. He was trying his hardest to grab it but failed.

He continued screaming until he saw Pacifica stand over him. The blonde displayed her usual smile because giving two whistles. On command, the field rat stopped and came to Pacifica.

"Thank you, girl," said Pacifica. The field rat rested on her shoulder.

Dipper looked in wonder. He was also surprised by the rat's betrayal.

"Finally got my pest," said Pacifica. She looked at the field rat. "Thank you for being such a sweet, ugly rat." The rat squeaked in excitement.

Dipper was taken aback on the established setup.

"Do you want worse, or are you going to come quietly," asked Pacifica.

As much he wanted to protest, he humbly accepted defeat.

"Come, _pest_ ," sneered Pacifica.

She grabbed him by the collar and followed her to the limo. When she arrived, her mother was standing outside stomping her feet in frustration.

"Took you long enough," said Pacifica's mother.

"Told you I was looking for pest," said Pacifica.

She frowned when she saw that Pacifica was not alone.

"What's the deal with Dipper," protested Pacifica's mother.

"Research," responded Pacifica.

"Research," retorted Pacifica's mother.

"Better yet a guinea pig," she said. She eyed Dipper. Dipper was looking at the ground. His face was flushed and embarrassed. Still shocked on the trap being made by her and a field rat.

"What's Mr. Remy on your shoulder," asked Pacifica's mother.

"Let's just go," responded Pacifica. Ignoring her mother's question, she took Dipper by his hand.

"Get in," she told him.

Dipper stepped inside of the limo. He could think of a thousand things to spend his Saturday off. He had never thought he was a creature in a trap set up by Pacifica Northwest.

 _Oh, the irony_ , he thought.


	4. Haru no Byuutii (Spring Beauty) (Part I) (Dipper X Mabel)

The first thing that Dipper did was putting his backpack next to his desk. After spending another day at school, it was finally the weekend. He looked at his calendar on his bulletin board. He was marking the days until his arrival of fun-filled adventures at Gravity Falls. That joyous, adventurous, captivating, yet treacherous summer left him with a strange combination of nostalgia and voidance. It was the summer when he had to learn about the paranormality of the hidden town. He had constant wits and battles with the locals. He even had time for a brief summer romance, at least from afar. Most of all, his relationship with his sister became stronger.

Mabel has and always will be a foundation for him. She is the rock that keeps him anchored. She is the wind beneath his wings. She is the cheese and chili to his macaroni. She is the snow day to his Algebra class. Be as it may on the multitudes of cliches and smilies, Mabel is an important factor in Dipper's life. He couldn't imagine how life would be life without his older Mystery twin.

He scratched his cheek. His fourteenth birthday was approaching in a few months and puberty was already knocking on his door. At first, it was the subtle things: facial hair, heights, and his voice. He had already had a deep voice. He was nicknamed an old man at heart. He wasn't insulted by it. He considered it to be a compliment.

He opened his laptop and began to work on his homework. He wanted to get a head start on his assignment so that he doesn't have to be the one to worry at the last minute. Unlike his sister who would scream at the top of her lungs on his bed, begging and pleading for his help. And of course, he would be sitting there through the night finishing her assignment. Nevertheless, they were together. Side by side with cups of coffee and their favorite trance music.

Once again, he couldn't imagine a world without his sister.

He was an hour into his assignment when he heard the door opened from downstairs. Normally, he would keep his door closed when he studied, but today was an exception. His parents were out of town for the weekend. However, on different trips. His mother went to San Diego to go see their grandmother at the nursing home. His father went on a business trip in Salt Lake City. his father worked as an assistant to the pastor at their church. His parents were very conservative and very religious. The Bible was rooted in the twins' veins since they were young. Dipper and Mabel believed in God. However, Dipper looked at God as the old man staring at the world. Mabel looked at God in the same way but believed that he intervene when it was necessary.

However, one thing that stuck out to them whenever they began their third year of junior high was when their parents were discussing about dating. His father believed in courting, believing that the pursuer must ask the parents for their blessing to date them. Knowing that the twin was labeled as millennials, the parents wouldn't allow either of them to date unless they went to them first. The only downside was that they couldn't date nor court until the duo was fifteen.

A year and some change to go, Dipper sighed with the horrid conclusion of his young adolescence.

The footsteps were growing closer and closer up the stairs until he heard a knock on his door.

Dipper tilted his head when seeing that it was his sister, Mabel. At the beginning of eighth grade, Mabel mustered the courage to come out of her shell and tried out for cheerleader. Initially, she did not make the cut. The coach admired her charisma and her optimism but felt that she did not have sex appeal to join the team. Nevertheless, the young, lovable Mabel continued to support the team through fundraisers, competitions, and the like. The coach enjoyed her so much that she had decided to allow Mabel on the roster. At first, she did not receive support from the other members. Many made fun of her. There were many days she came home crying. She often sought the advice of her brother as she contemplated leaving the team.

Dipper remembered the advice clear as day when he told her. The duo was sitting outside of a coffeehouse one weekend. After taking a sip of his Americano coffee, Dipper took a few breaths but explaining his opinion to his sister. "Satan gives us troubles so that God can give us victories."

He rested his hand on his sisters, giving her assurance of his support.

" _If you quit this team, then they win. Mabel, you have the excitement that Piedmont Junior High needs. Damned the fact that you don't have sex appeal, which I must say is dead wrong. In my opinion, you are one of the most adorably dorky, yet sexy girl in the world. At least, that is in my opinion. I know that you are my sister. If you were not my sister, I would date you. We have a connection that many won't understand. So much so, that I want to find a girl under your image because it is only one that can understand my humor. Let's face it, we are a foreign language of ourselves. But back to my point. A cheerleader is doing what they were called to do: cheer the team on, motivate them to win, and to comfort them when they lose. That is your job. Pardon my language, but fuck the other cheerleaders. Once again, if you were not my sister, I'd date you. Don't quit the team. Continue to fight. Storms are storms. Just weather and having gallstones, those painful moments will pass."_

Dipper was amazed at himself on how much he exhausted his thoughts to his sister. It was a mouthful, but he was openly honest. As he took another sip of his coffee, he watched how his sister was red in the face. She was flustered and surprised to hear what her brother had thought of her.

' _You really mean it? If I weren't your sister, then you would date me?'_

' _Yeah. Why not? You are cool.'_

"Hey, Dip-Dip," said Mabel.

"Hey, sis," replied Dipper.

Mabel was wearing her cheerleader outfit. It was the color of blue, yellow, and white. Honestly, he was happy and surprised that Mabel took his advice. She has remained on the team. In fact, she was the school's favorite cheerleader. She may not have sex appeal, but she brought the excitement back to it. Many of the football and basketball players started cheering her on for good luck. Lucky Mabe was the name and they looked forward to her in every single game. Because of that, the football won their district championship. Also, the basketball team was on their way to state. Now, the baseball team is convincing the coach to allow the cheerleader squad to perform at their games.

"How was practice, Lucky Mabe," asked Dipper teasingly.

She sighed as she walked into his room and lied on his bed. "Oh, my God. It was exhausting, Dip. All we did was just drills. We just exercised and exercised. We did not have any time to cheer at all." She stuck her tongue out in disapproval.

"Relax, Mabes," said Dipper. He continued typing on his keyboard. He wanted to get enough words for his paper so that if he had to pause, at least he had some progress done. "Cheerleader is not all about cheering. You must go through the fundamentals. There are basics. And that means keeping your body in shape."

She lifted her shirt off, exposing her stomach. From the small mirror in front of Dipper, he could slightly see Mabel's training bra. It was white. That sort of made him blush.

"I have a toned body," sighed Mabel. "It has been like that since training in November."

"True," said Dipper as he continued typing. "But it is important that you stay in shape."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Mabel before lying back down on his bed. She adjusted herself to lie on his pillows.

"Surprised to see you home earlier than usual," said Dipper. "Didn't have any dates?"

"No," said Mabel bluntly. "Wanted an early day. And since our parents are out of town, I wanted an early day to spend as much time I can with you."

"But we always spent time together, Mabes," said Dipper.

"No, not like that. _Alone_ ," said Mabel.

Dipper felt his stomach churned when hearing the final word in her sentence. Not further exploring it, he continued writing his paper.

Mabel grabbed one of Dipper's pillow and began smelling it. She took a couple of whiffs before placing it back beside her. "Whatcha working on?"

"I have a research assignment in Math," said Dipper. "You know the one that our teacher told us to do. You know, the one that she gave us three weeks to work on. You know, the one that if we don't finish and turn it in to her on Monday, then we can kiss our summer goodbye."

"Isn't our summer going to be at Gravity Falls again," asked Mabel.

"It won't be if you don't turn this assignment," replied Dipper. "Plus, your grade is treading near a D anyway. This assignment can give you a bump. At least a C."

She laughed. "'C' that you can help me on this assignment again, Dip-Dip," she said with a pout.

"'C' that you can grab your laptop and we can work on it together," replied Dipper. "We have the weekend. No excuse, sis. Time to woman up, Mabes."

Mabel stepped out of bed and into the direction of her brother. As he was typing, she tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulder and his sister. Upon impact, Dipper's breathing changed. He wasn't typing as fast as he should. The contact of his sister plus her perspiration was making him feel dizzy.

That day at the coffeehouse was an important day to Dipper. Although he tried to downplay it as brotherly advice, the truth of the matter was that he was confessing his feelings for his sister.

He can't quite question when he started developing feelings for his sister, but he knew it was there. He compared it to an analysis of when people were aware of their sexuality at an early age. He had often thought of Mabel as a woman. There were moments when he started developed feelings beyond the sibling kind.

He kept them inside. He considered them as inappropriate. Coming from a religious family, incest was strongly discouraged. It was a sin under the eyes of God. He had once heard the pastor preached that incest was no different than homosexuality. He prayed many times a day for his inappropriate feelings for his sister to go away. However, the more he resisted, the stronger the urges became.

His feelings for his sister were confirmed when he went to a basketball game. His sister invited him and gave him the best seat in the house. It was in the center and courtside. It was mid game when the Piedmont Junior High cheerleaders came to perform. He watched the girl came and did their routine. Of course, he saw his sister. Mabel's eyes were lit like Christmas trees when seeing her brother cheering and rooting for the team.

It was not the team he was rooting for. It was for Mabel. It was always Mabel. He watched his sister performed moves and stunts. Through shaking her pom poms and moving her body, Dipper studied and observed his nimble sister. Then, suddenly everything faded away from sight. The audience, the cheering, and even the cheerleaders. Dipper knew he was having an _American Beauty_ moment as the lights were focused on his sister.

Mabel danced and moved seductively. Her eyes lingered on her body, inviting her brother to come and taste what she had to offer. From watching her supple breasts move to exposing her panties, it was a show reserved for Dipper.

Dipper's private show ended when a player from the opposing team crashed into him. His night ended at the hospital with a dislocated shoulder and a split lip. Despite that, in his eyes, it was worth it.

He was a Christian and a believer of God and his word. However, he couldn't fight the feelings he had for his sister. Despite the many prayers and the constant readings of the Bible, he could no longer handle the urge. Many nights were spent behind closed doors looking at pornography. Citing Japanese pornography as a primary source, it was a home dedicated to the taboo of incest. One of which gave him horniess, fear, redemption, and perspective were the well-known hentai _Aki Sora._

 _Aki Sora_ gave him perspective on how a brother-sister relationship could lead. He was grateful that he was not as meek as Sora and Mabel didn't fit any descriptions of Aki or Nami, especially the latter of the sisters. He did fear about the consequences. There were many things to consider on if he pursued that route. That alone made him revert back into his closet.

"C'mon, bro-bro," cried Mabel, never leaving the sight of his brother. "Could you do this one more time for me."

Dipper noticed that she was clinging tighter to him. His heart began panting and his breath was becoming shallower.

"No, Mabes," said Dipper, trying his hardest to keep his composure. "If you have time to cheer, then you have time to do your assignment."

"But it is not the same when you help me," said Mabel. "I like it when you do it."

"So that you can get a decent grade," asked Dipper.

"No," said Mabel.

"Because writing is not your thing," asked Dipper. "Then yet again, you have stashes and stashes of journals of your love for Waddles."

"Nothing else can compare to the love I have for my widdle Waddles," said Mabel. "It is sad that he is not here. He is enjoying his stay at the pet hotel because our parents don't trust us with him."

Dipper shrugged before resuming his paper.

"There is one thing that can't be compared to Waddles," said Mabel.

"And that is?"

She blew into his ear. "You."

His finger shifted from the keyboard when feeling her breath in his ear. She began laughing before releasing herself from him.

"You are always fun to mess with, Dip-Dip," said Mabel laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dipper. "I am just one cool customer of torment, am I?"

She leaned over next to him by his desk. "Yep! But I love nonetheless." She looked at the clock. "I am going to change out of these clothes." She was leaving the room. "I am going to take a shower. Let me know if I get any phone calls."

"'Kay," responded Dipper.

He could no longer concentrate on his paper anymore. He had closed the laptop and got out of his seat. He went down the hallway as he was hearing his sister turning on the water for the shower. After a few moments, she was inside of the bathroom.

It was in those moments that he had enough suppressing his desire. While she was taking a shower, he had sneaked into her bedroom. He went through her closet where he saw the fresh pair of panties that she wore earlier that day. He retreated them into his pocket before hastily returning to his bedroom.

He prayed to the Lord for forgiveness as he knew that this was going to be material when he closed those doors tonight. An engagement with him, her panties, his laptop, and with _Aki Sora_ playing in his DVD.


	5. Seven Minutes of Hell (Dipper X Mabel)

_It wasn't supposed to be like that_ was the thought that resided in the mind of Dipper as he made his return to his home. He had unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was nearly eight in the evening. Upon walking to the living room, he was met with his parents. His mother was sitting on the couch looking at recipes on her tablet. His father was reading a newspaper from _The Huffington Post_. When seeing their son, their eyes met each other.

"Home so soon," questioned his father as he unfolded the newspaper. "I didn't expect you home for at least another hour or two."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," he said. "The party was kind of dull, so I decided to step out."

His mother observed further on his face.

"Is everything alright, dear," questioned his mother as she placed her tablet aside. "It seems like you have been running a marathon."

His cheeks became flushed by her question. "What makes you say that," he asked while keeping a calm demeanor.

"Well, you are sweaty. Your body is beet red. Also, I am noticing your breathing pattern," said his mother. "I know I am not a doctor, but it does not take a physician to know that you have been running."

Dipper felt a chill down his spine. His biggest fear was the continuation of the explanation. He knew if he stayed with them longer, then his parents would pick up the tell-tale signs of something was wrong.

"You know, California weather. The dry heat is crazy, but nothing is wrong," explained Dipper using a convincing tone.

His father scanned around the room. "Where is Mabel? Wasn't she with you when you guys left?"

Dipper began stammering. "Mabel? Yeah, Mabel. She decided to stay behind. She was still talking with some of her friends. I think she was talking with a boy."

"Golly," cried his mother. "I pray to God that is not the case, especially with the latter. You guys are too young to date. Let's just hope that it is the former, young man."

"Yeah," said Dipper. "Here is hoping."

He rubbed his hands. He hoped that this was the end of their conversation. "Listen, I am going upstairs to lie down. Holler if you need anything."

"Sure, son," replied his father.

Dipper was making his way upstairs before being stopped by his mother.

"Are you sure you are okay," questioned his mother again.

"I am fine, mom," said Dipper. "Just tired and going to lie down."

"Okay," responded his mother. "When you get hungry, I made some lasagna. Heat it up first."

"Thanks," said Dipper. He ascended to his room where he had closed the door. He went on top of his bed and began sobbing.

_It wasn't supposed to be like that._

Those words continued to reside his mind. It served as a key to a door he wished he never discovered. A portal to a world he did not want to enter. A path that he did not want to take. Those words served as a catalyst that set the flames that occurred earlier at the party.

And Mabel also had something to do with it as well.

Earlier that day, Dipper was at school when he received an invitation to go to a birthday party for one of his classmates. Known for his reputation as a loner, going to a party was a change. At first, he did not want to go, but he discovered that his twin sister, Mabel, was also invited as well.

'I am not sure I want to go,' explained Dipper.

'Why not, bro-bro,' asked Mabel. 'This is our first high school party. A rite of passage into adulthood.'

'Yeah, right,' replied Dipper. 'A rite of passage of drinking, smoking, and sex. None of which I want to indulge.'

'Don't be such a nerd,' said Mabel.

'Mabel,' said Dipper with a look of frustration.

'Sorry, bro. I did not mean it like that,' said Mabel. 'It is just that it would be awesome to go and discover ourselves.'

'Puberty and life are doing that by itself,' retorted Dipper.

'What is life without taking risks,' questioned Mabel.

Dipper was puzzled. It wasn't until the soft hand of his sister wrapped around his hand.

'Look, consider this to be a social experiment,' said Mabel.

'I'm listening.'

'Take this as an experimentation to infiltrate the lives of teenagers.'

'I'm listening.'

'Know what it is like to be in an unfamiliar habitat.'

'Keep on.'

'You are an observer, new to this kind of environment. And what do most people do when they are out of their environment.'

'Either they give up or…'

'Adapt,' shouted Mabel behind his ear.

Dipper couldn't help but smile at Mabel's perspective of this party. He had always admired on how his lovable sister could look at things differently. She was always his better half, he had thought.

'Mabes, I am going to take you up on your offer,' said Dipper.

'Great,' shouted Mabel. 'This is gonna be so much fun!'

_This is gonna be so much fun!_

_This is gonna be so much fun!_

_This is gonna be so much fun!_

He shouted into his pillow. Tears were soaking his pillow. The thoughts of his sister loomed into mind. Once again, why did he go to that party?

_It wasn't supposed to be like that!_

Later that evening, he and Mabel arrived at his classmate's house. His classmate lived in a gated community a few blocks from where the Mystery Twins lived. Although it was blocks away, but the community was a different realm. A neighborhood dedicated to its country clubs, golf courses, and domiciles to the echelon of the elite. They were amazed by the environment that they felt that their home was more of a hut compared to their classmates.

When entering his home, he was met with many other classmates. Loud music filled the room. And of course, the heavy consumption of alcohol and drinking were present.

Dipper was hesitant, opting for the door. It wasn't until he felt the warm hand of his sister.

'Relax. I am here,' said Mabel. 'Let's have some fun.'

Although unconfident, he had complied with her. 'Okay.'

Dipper was met by a few of his classmates in his Geometry class. Mabel saw a few of her peers from her Sewing Club. Both pairs went their separate ways as they were discovering more of what a high school party was about.

Dipper eventually got comfortable after one of his peers gave him a carbonated beverage. It had a strong strawberry taste and he enjoyed it. After consuming a few more drinks, he was becoming laid back. Eventually, he began grooving to the music. He also danced with one of his female classmates. After a while, he was a part of the masses that were entranced by the consumption of alcohol. He was being the typical, naive teenager.

'Oh, my God,' said Dipper. 'This strawberry drink is so crazy good.'

'Tell me about it,' said one of his classmates. 'Hey, I got something to tell you.'

'What is it,' asked Dipper while hiccuping a few times.

'There are a couple of guys and a couple of girls who are playing a game,' said the classmate. 'I was wondering if you are game for it.'

'Sure, why not,' said Dipper. 'I am down to chill with you boys. I mean, we are bros.'

Dipper was snickering loudly before following his classmate upstairs. When he arrived, he was met with other classmates.

'Alright, Dipper,' said one of the female classmates. 'Here is the score. Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven?'

Dipper blushed. He was fully aware of the game. On the same day, he and his sister were browsing on the internet for typical teenager party games. They wanted to be prepared just in case they were questioned.

'I know about it,' he said. 'Have I played it? Only the girl I kiss could only know.' He was playing it smoothly. He did not want to tell anyone that he has not played that game. He has not even kissed a girl. The only contact of lips from a woman was his grandmother, his aunt, and his mother.

'GQ Smooth,' replied one of his classmates. 'In that case, you are first, my friend.'

'I hope she is ready for the Big Dip because I am taking her straight to the moon,' he howled.

The teenagers cheered him on with his comment.

According to the female classmate, the girl was already waiting inside of the closet. Dipper, honestly, was nervous. However, the consumption of alcohol destroyed any of his inhibitions.

'Come on in and take your prize,' said one of his classmates.

Dipper stretched his arms and gave his classmates a sly look. They cheered him on while chanting "Big Dip" before he walked into the closet.

'Don't forget. Neither of you guys can talk. Seven minutes to handle your business. When one of us say time's up, then turn on the lights to see. Okay?'

He shook his head. He took a breath before stepping inside. As he made it inside, darkness consumed the closet. He turned around facing the closet door. Then, he felt a presence wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She pressed her head behind his desk.

He wanted to turn, but she began kissing his neck. It started with light pecks. He began panting. He can her pants as well. He managed to turn around before embracing each other. He tried to take the lead, but she had a better advantage. She enveloped her lips around his, tasting any contents of his with her tongue. Dipper never expected to have his first kiss in the way. He had imagined his first kiss to be somewhere special, like at a riverfront or in front of a fountain. He didn't want to admit, but he enjoyed that romantic kind of fantasies.

His lips quivered when she began kissing his neck. She clung around him tightly, locking her legs with his. He tried to manage his composure, but this stranger had the upper hand.

It was light pecks before he felt an indenture into his neck. She wrapped her lips around his neck like a leech. This new sensation was something unbelievable. Suddenly, he began to feel arousal.

Although her bites were painful, but at the same time they were pleasurable. Whoever this stranger was, she must of have plenty of experience.

But she didn't stop there. She began kissing her neck and aim toward his chest. She used one of her hands to pull up his shirt. She began pinching one of his nipples, emitting a moan from the surprised Dipper.

He heard a light giggle. He quickly froze. She continued to pinch his nipple and kissing his collarbone. The sense of pleasure faded away. His heart began beating faster. He was feeling nauseated because he knew who was the source of the giggle.

Before he responded, the voice from the other side said, "Time's up!'

Lights were turn on. His eyes darted at his assertive stranger. The brunette stared at Dipper with dazed eyes before discovering what was going on.

'Dip-Dip?'

Dipper was awestruck when discovering the mysterious girl in the closet was no other than his sister, Mabel.

'Oh, my God,' said Dipper.

'No, Dip,' said Mabel.

'It wasn't supposed to be like that,' screamed Dipper.

The door was opened and many eyes stared at the Mystery Twins in their compromising position. Dipper did not take any time to run out of the house. He continued running and running until he was far away from the neighborhood. He just kept running until he had to stop. He was completely out of breath.

As he was lying in bed, many thoughts ran through his mind.

_My life is over! My life is screwed._

_I have made out with my sister. My first kiss was with my sister._

_I can't go back to school._

_Why did I get drunk?_

_Why did I allow those bastards to convince me to do this?_

What made it worst was that he had left Mabel completely alone. Even if it was bad, he should not have left his sister in the hands of those teenagers.

"I am sorry," he said in between sobs. "I am sorry, Mabel."

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. It was also met by three small knocks. He had already known what it was. Those were the signals the Mystery Twins made. He returned with three small knocks. The door opened and inside came Mabel.

Mabel was calm. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Dipper was confused. He sat up on the bed. As she was approaching him, he closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

He was flinching until he was met with a kiss. His eyes widened when Mabel wrapped her lips around her brother. She grabbed his face while wiping his tears. He had even also seen tears coming from her face. She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva which was bridging the pair.

"Mabel," stammered Dipper. However, she gave him another kiss. He tried to talk, but each time was met with another kiss. After awhile, he couldn't find any other words to say. He sat there in wonder.

"It was something that I wanted to do for a very long time," said Mabel.

"Mabes, what is going," questioned Dipper.

"For a long time, I have always liked you, bro-bro," said Mabel. "But, I have never had the guts to tell you directly."

Dipper remained flushed.

"I knew you were very dense of my feelings," said Mabel. "So, that is why I have enlisted some help."

"Some help? You don't mean," asked Dipper.

She giggled. "The party. Those classmates. They knew."

"You are telling me that this was a setup," asked Dipper.

"Guilty, bro-bro," admitted Mabel. "Forgive me for being forward. But, if I knew if you didn't go, I was afraid that I have never gotten the chance to admit my feelings for you."

Mabel sat next to Dipper. Her eyes looked away from him. She appeared disappointment.

"I must admit that I am shocked," said Dipper. "I have really felt bad."

She kept her head down. "I know."

"But I am also surprised how many of my classmates supported you and plan with this," said Dipper. "I am impressed."

She looked back at him. "You are not mad."

"Of course not, Mabes," he said. "I can never be mad at you." He wiped her tears with his finger. "However, I am not looking forward to kicking the ass of my peers for setting this shit up." He chuckled a little bit.

"So," she said.

"So," he retorted.

"My feelings," said Mabel.

"I will be honest, I don't know," said Dipper. "I was quite surprised by the way you took advantage of me. Your strength on how you kissed me was strong willed. It would make me think that this wasn't your first kiss."

"There isn't a lip in a world I wouldn't kiss unless it is yours," said Mabel.

He blushed. "That is sweet of you, sis."

He rubbed the hair of his sister before hitting her on her shoulder. "Look, it is getting late and I think it is time for bed."

"True, especially for making you feel that way."

"You meant well. And I appreciate that."

She giggled. "Well, see you in the morning, Dip-Dip."

He returned her smile. "Good night, Hambone."

She hit his shoulder before walking away.

"Wait, sis," said Dipper.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"If you want," he said while blushing. "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

She was taken aback. Her face was turning beet red. "You don't mind?"

"I saw that you took out much effort on doing this. At least, I want it to make it worthwhile."

She quickly ran out of his room. He was putting on his pajamas until she returned. His mouth was agape when he saw that she was wearing a pink see-through nightgown. He stood awestruck. She closed the door before locking it.

"Mom and dad have already retired to bed," she said with a seductive tone.

"Okay," he replied while stammering.

"Even if you feel different for me," she said. "At least can I have one request?"

"Anything," replied Dipper.

"I just want share a kiss in bed with the coolest brother in the world," she said. "While holding hands and in bed."

He smiled. "No problem, sis. For you and you alone."

Dipper turned out the lights. He allowed Mabel to come inside of the bed first. He stepped inside and got himself comfortable. He lied on his side and faced his twin sister. As promised, he had locked hands with his sister before sharing a kiss.

"I love you, Dipper," she said.

"I know you do," replied Dipper.

The pair shared another kiss before she went to sleep. Dipper continued stroking her hair while she was sleeping. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

_Truth of the matter is, Mabel. I love you. Unlike you, at least you had the guts to go out and do what you did. I was much of a coward to return your feelings. You are the best thing to me in this world. No other girl could give me the satisfaction like you. No other girl could understand me like you do. Thank you for letting me come to terms._

He gave her peck on her lips before retiring to the other side. He turned over and went to sleep.

As he looked away, Mabel was smiling.

_I love you, too._


	6. Haru no Byuutii (Spring Beauty) (Part II) (Dipper X Mabel)

A throbbing headache was born when he had awoken from his slumber. He sat against his bedpost, massaging his head to alleviate the stress. It didn't help that the sun was shining brightly onto his face. He covered his eyes with his arm. The first thought that popped into his young mind was that a sign from the Lord for his wrongdoing early in the night? He looked beside him at the laptop; _Aki Sora_ was at the menu screen. He had also examined the soiled panties of his sister that he used for his material. As he gathered his thoughts, he realized that he was also without clothing. When scratching his chin, he became alarmed of the smell of his musk; exasperating his headache.

He reached under his bed in search of his boxers. When finding them, he put them on. He had closed his laptop. He reached out of bed to return it to his desk. The _Aki Sora_ DVD was hidden in a tiny compartment he created at the foot of the bed. After putting on his shorts, Dipper hid his shame inside of his pocket. _I must return them to the laundry room before Mabel wakes up_ , he thought to himself.

Before leaving his room, he had crossed another day from his calendar. _One day closer to Gravity Falls_ , he thought to himself. Dipper hoped that going back to the mysterious town would keep his focus off of his sister. Of course, he would be close to her, but hopefully, more adventures will array; or at least, he was anticipating.

When putting his hand on the knob of his door, he pulled the door and suddenly closed it. His heart began to pant rapidly. He took a couple of breaths. When he reached for the door again, he saw his sister wearing nothing but a towel.

_She must have taken a morning shower_ , he thought. Mabel took multiple showers daily. An annoying habit that their mother abhors, citing that it was an increase in their water bill. Their father blamed it on puberty; stating that maybe she wants to keep fresh without having a hint of odor. Dipper could agree with both. They were teenagers. Just teenagers exploring their identity. Just a teenager who is watching his sister wrapped in a blue towel. Her hair was covered in an identical towel as well. The smell of lavender lingered from her to entrance his nostrils. He had pressed his nose to the door; gathering whatever scent he could gather from his sister.

She was going into the closet. He was unsure of what she was looking for, but it didn't matter. His breath became shallow, watching the show unfold of his sister. It didn't take long when his pants became protruding with his erection. His loins were on fire as her appearance served as the catalyst, the gasoline, he concluded. He closed the door a little, just so she wouldn't see him. He had slowly reached down for his pants. He rubbed the outside of his pants where the tip of his dick would be.

_This is wrong. She might see. She might see._ He was trying to convince himself to stop, but his hand was disobeying his brain. He drew out a breath as he gripped harder to his throbbing erection. She was still in the closet searching for something. Suddenly, she tilted her head toward Dipper's direction. Shocked, he fell back to the floor.

"Dip-Dip," asked Mabel.

"Yeah, Mabes," answered Dipper.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Tripped out of bed."

"Oh, my God. You are such a klutz," she laughed.

_Yeah, a perverted klutz, if you will_ , he thought to himself.

"Since you are up, do you want to make breakfast with me," she asked him.

"Sure," he had answered. "Once my legs wake up, then I will come down."

"Sweet," she responded. "Let me finish getting dressed and then I will be down."

"'Kay," he said.

He heard her walked the footsteps to her room before closing her door. He tilted his head before grabbing his face in frustration and agony.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," he said to himself. "Pervert, pervert, pervert." He hit his head a few times with his hand. By that time, his erection had calm down. He had opened the drawer from his desk and pulled out his Bible. He had opened it where he had last left it and began reading scripture on lust.

_Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

_Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

_Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

_Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

_Do not lust in my heart after Mabel or let her captivate me with her eyes. The eyes that flicker in the light like fireflies, inviting me to share her love. Her body entices me. She is a ripe fruit, ready to partake under the hands of me. Seeing her beauty, seeing her growing up, seeing how she is becoming a woman in my very eyes is alluring to me. It turns me on. Desiring to taste her. Desiring to know how she is inside of her. Taking her over to the bed. Spreading her legs to where her womanhood resides. She gives me a look of doubt. However, it is not the look of uncertainty. It is the looking that tells me. "What took you so long?"_

_I take her by the hand and wrap my lips around hers. We tangled in the dance of our tongues, inviting them to each other's mouth. She wants me as much as I want her. She wraps around me into her buxom, like a newborn, never wants to let me go._

_Both of us stare into our hungry eyes. My dick wants entrance into her cavern. She tells me to take her away. To indulge in our beautiful sin. To forget about us being brother and sister and to be the man and woman that God knows that we can become powerful…._

"Bro-bro," said Mabel when knocking on the door.

Dipper returned to reality when realizing that he had one hand in the Bible and his other hand on his dick.

"Oh, my God," he cried.

"What's the matter," said Mabel in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, nothing," said Dipper. "Just thinking about my research paper."

She giggled. "You think too much, dipping dots." She then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Just a second," he answered before zipping his pants and returning his Bible back into the drawer. "Come in."

Mabel came inside of the room. "Like I was saying, you are thinking too much."

_You don't have any idea_ , he thought. He was feeling ill for the thoughts of his sister. His stomach churned, his face was turning red, and sweat was evading from his pores.

"Can't help it," replied Dipper. "I have so much on my mind."

She sighed loudly. "Dip-Dip, learn how to live a little." She walked forward and put her hand on his heart. "Feel your heartbeat?"

He shook his head. "Yeah."

"That is the tell-tale sign that you are alive," she answered. "You could put yourself in an early grade stressing over this."

He was staring at her hands. His heart was beating faster. "Yeah."

She leaned closer. She put her forehead against his. _Oh, my God_ , he thought. Mabel was only inches from him. He began trembling with his hands and his lips began to quiver from her close distance. His erection also returned as well. "Your head is a bit hot," she said.

"You think so," he asked in a childlike startling voice.

"I think you might need to lie," she said. "But that is okay, Nurse Mabes is here to take care of you."

He turned red. He was a bit tickled at the latter comment. However, that was the least of his worries.

"What about breakfast," he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Don't you worry about that," she answered while pointing her finger to his nose. "Just get back in bed, stat."

"Yeah, I agree," he responded.

He got up and was approaching his bed. Mabel took him by hand and placed him inside of the bed. Fortunately, he was still in his pajamas.

"Go and get some rest," she said. "I will get ready to take care of you."

He shook his head before she left his room. As he lied in bed, the room began spinning. He was feeling ill. Feeling ill for the thoughts that he was thinking of his sister. He looked at the ceiling, whispering a prayer for forgiveness.

_This illness I brought on myself as punishment for thinking inappropriate thoughts. I am sorry, God, for thinking this way_ , he had thought to himself.


	7. Piece of A Kid (Part II) (Dipper X Wendy)

It was the day after Summerween. It meant that items at the Mystery Shack was going to be at discounted prices. It also meant that there was going to be a surge of customers arriving and an urgency of employees. Dipper woke up with that anxiety in his mind. The sound of chirping birds and the wind hitting through the trees gave Dipper proof that it was morning. He rub his head as it was producing a headache. And it wasn't the candy that caused him to feel that way. He had never touched it. It was the thought of Wendy, Wendy kissing Robbie, Wendy kissing him, and his first wet dream.

"Morning, Dip-Dip," said his sister as she stretching her arms. She quickly glanced at Waddles while the piglet was sleeping on her lap. "Isn't Waddles the cutest when asleep?" She gently moved Waddles aside before stepping out of bed. "Alright, Dipping Dots, time to begin work."

"Don't remind me," sighed Dipper. "There should be a holiday when employees get days off. Jesus!"

She walked to the foot of his bed before resting her head on it. "Chill out, bro-bro. Most likely, Grunkle is going to give us a half day. I mean, with the influx of customers, the store should be cleared out."

"Do you really think so," questioned Dipper. "Knowing him, he would find something to keep us busy."

She rolled her eyes. "Is this still the Dipper from last night talking?" She patted his foot. "I told you not to worry about last night. You will always be cool in my book."

"So you say," replied Dipper while sighing. "Anyway, I need to hit the shower before Soos comes in without concerns of our tardiness."

"'Kay," she said. "Meanwhile, I am going to give widdle Waddles a bath as well." She returned to her bed to carry Waddles before leaving out of the door.

He displayed sigh of relief. He honestly couldn't imagined how long he could handle the foreign sensation that was not dried and crusted to his penis. The worst part was how it served as the glue between his boxers and his penis. He cautiously went into the bathroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later, he let out a small whimper.

The smell of breakfast filled his nostrils as he entered the kitchen. He was greeted by Soos and Grunkle as he went to the table.

"Glad this boy can finally make it downstairs," grumbled Grunkle. "Now we can eat."

Bacon, eggs, pancakes and french toast was on the menu this morning. Soos and Mabel even made homemade orange juice and lemonade. When all the plates were made, they were ready to eat.

Grunkle was ready to partake on the pancakes before Soos slapped his head.

"What the hell, man," cried Grunkle before he received another slap to his head.

"Language," uttered Soos. "There are children present."

"Sorry," replied Grunkle while giving him a stare. "Why the slap?"

"You forgot to say grace," said Soos.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you believe in that," said Grunkle. "My fault." He coughed. "Alright then. I think we should join hands."

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle joined hands at the table.

"Dear God…" said Grunkle before taking a bite on a pancake.

"Hey," cried Soos. "That wasn't a grace."

"Oh, sorry," replied Grunkle with a mouthful of pancake in his mouth. "Amen." He returned to eating his meal.

Soos shrugged his shoulders before starting to take a bite of his french toast.

The sound of people eating, drinking, clinked glasses, and forks eating plates consumed the kitchen. All of them were eating the meal before Grunkle broke the silence.

"Listen," said Grunkle. "Normally today, we would have a sale on discounted items from Summerween." His eyes were pointing at his niece and nephew. "It is the time where we can discard all of this crap before we get new merchandise."

Dipper and Mabel nodded while continuing to eat their food.

"However, today, I have other unscheduled plans," said Grunkle.

Soos widened his eyes in what he had heard. "You," he said. "Taking a day off?"

Grunkle wiped his lip with his sleeve. He saw a stain of orange juice on it, but shrugged it off. "I have a guest that is coming to town and I am going to need utter concentration. Basically meaning, you guys need to go away for a few hours."

"Visitors," questioned Mabel. "What kind?"

"Dear old friend from the south of your woods," answered Grunkle. "A scientist. A crackpot to be honest. Disenfranchised and disbanded in many countries, planets, and universal. Hell, even the Christian God nor Satan won't allow this bastard clearance."

"Ow," shouted Grunkle when given another slap from Soos. "What your language," he responded. "Don't need Hambone and Dip hearing such talk."

Grunkle shook his head. "Anyway, me and my buddy are going to spend some time together. Meaning, things that children yourself shouldn't get involved." He sort of smiled. "Are you children right?"

Both twins nodded their head.

"So, with that, you have the day off," said Grunkle.

"What," shouted the two.

"Yeah, problem with that," asked Grunkle before taking another bite of food. "Go somewhere. Have fun. Get out of my face." He belched. "See a movie, explore the woods, experiment. Just be teenagers." He pulled out his wallet and handed both twins forty dollars.

"A bonus on your check," replied Grunkle. "Just need you guys to get away for a few hours. I will call you when things are done."

"What about me," asked Soos.

"Jesus," sighed Grunkel before pulling out fifty dollars to give to him. "Take this and go fishing or something." He murmured. "Maybe a haircut or a box for hire."

"What was the last part," asked Soos.

"Nothing," said Grunkel before coughing. "Anyway, you fellas have a good day." He wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up. "Mabel and Soos, thanks for the breakfast." He kissed his niece on the forehead. "Dipper and Mabel, just have fun and don't get caught up in anything."

"Yes, sir," both said.

"If trouble happens, call the police," said Grunkel. "They need some purpose beside plotting innocent people's downfall." He scoffed. "Lives matter, my ass."

After breakfast, Dipper and Mabel stepped out of the Mystery Shack and were heading into town. Mabel was walking with Waddles and displayed her trademark sunny disposition. Dipper was a few feet behind them. Still thinking about last night with Wendy and then that dream. Although he didn't care about the former, but the latter meant something. It felt so real, he thought.

"Catch up me, bro," said Mabel while dancing on the path.

"I am fine," replied Dipper. "Just enjoy the tranquility is all."

"Suit yourself," replied Mabel.

The twins continued to walk until they saw a Lime Green Jeep Cherokee coming from the opposite way. When seeing the twins, the Jeep pulled over. Both of them saw the Jeep as the passenger front window rolled down.

"'Sup, Dip. 'Sup, Mabes," said the voice.

Dipper turned red when seeing the person driving the Jeep. It was the same one that made him grimaced and have his first wet dream. It was the infamous Wendy Corduroy.

"Hey, Wendy," shouted Mabel. "Nice Jeep."

"Thanks," replied Wendy.

The twins walked forward to the Jeep before Wendy turned off the engine. "Brand new car," asked Mabel.

"Used," she said. "Mom brought it for me as an early birthday gift."

"It's nice," said Dipper while keeping a cool composure. "A chance to explore and have fun and hang out."

She giggled. "You know it, champ." Dipper flushed on how red her cheeks were. They reminded him of fresh tomatoes from the greatest vineyard in the world. Just the thought of holding such delicacy was making his sunken eyes water.

"Anyway," Wendy said. "I was headed back home, but seeing you guys down the way, do you want to hang?"

"Sure, why not," replied Mabel. She nudged her shoulder at Dipper.

"Yeah, cool," he responded giving a thumbs up.

"Come on in," said Wendy.

Dipper helped Mabel with Waddles to go into her car. Mabel got into the backseat. Dipper's heart skipped a beat when he was sitting next to his Wendy. He was trying to fasten his seatbelt but was having a hard time. It wasn't until she grabbed it.

"Got it," she asked him before helping him fastening it.

He blushed. "Yeah."

"Alright, then. Let's go, go, go," shouted Mabel.

The trio made a U-turn before returning on the path back to town.

"You feel like seeing a movie," asked Wendy.

"Sure," said Mabel. "Dip-Dip?"

Dipper turned and shook his head without answering.

As they were traveling, Wendy pulled out a CD from the console and insert it into the car. "I hope you are a mood for some grunge," she said.

"You listen to grunge," questioned Mabel.

"Certainly," responded Wendy cheerfully. "I am from the northwest, home to grunge. We have Nirvana, Janitor Joe, Pearl Jam, Mother Love Bone, Skin Yard, Soundgarden, and 7 Year Bitch."

Mabel chuckled. "You said bitch."

Wendy laughed. "It doesn't count when it is the name of a band."

Wendy put the CD inside of the player. In a few moments, the sounds of Green Day were filling the music.

"Oh," cried Mabel. "This is from their _Dookie_ album. Isn't it."

"Yep," said Wendy. "Didn't know you were a 90's fan."

"My mom used to listen to it a lot, or at least that was what she told me before she got caught up in Christianity," said Mabel while poking at Dipper teasingly.

"Dipper knows a lot about Green Day and grunge, too," said Mabel, which made Dipper blush.

"Really," asked Wendy. "You are a grunge fan?"

Dipper kind of smiled. "I won't say I am a fan, but I have research and studied their music."

"Aren't you a musicologist," she said teasingly.

"It's a hobby of mine," said Dipper while blushing. "However, I will have to contest that Green Day is not grunge."

"Unbelievable," debated Wendy. "They are so grunge."

"Grunge is based in Seattle," replied Dipper. "It was a side track of alternative rock. Granted grunge has traces of punk rock and heavy metal, but Green Day isn't grunge."

Wendy turned down the radio. "I am curious," she said. "Explain."

"Well, the purpose of grunge are angst like, more of anti-establishment of sorts," said Dipper before coughing. "These kids are anti-social. They feel alienated from society. They desire freedom. But at the same time, don't give a care about emotions. They are apathetic. It is like Sylvia Plath if she wrote music. Only, most of them didn't find their end in a closed room in an oven. Others found their end through an end of needle or a barrel of a rifle."

Mabel's eyes were widened by the latter half of the comment. "Easy with that. For all we know Kirsten or Kurt could be dwindling in these woods."

"That's right," concurred Wendy. "Don't want their spirits to come and attack us." She was wavering her hands.

The trio was laughing as well as Waddles.

"Anyway, Green Day is more of punk rock was because they have the freedom to do what they want. But at the same time, have fun. Which is why the track, "Basket Case" is my favorite one on the _Dookie_ album."

"Shall we take a listen," asked Wendy.

"Let's," replied Dipper.

Wendy turned up the volume and the trio began singing the song.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid or am I just stoned?_

Dipper was becoming relaxed. He tried to take off his mind off of what happened yesterday. He knew there was a lot of things to think about, but for now, he was taking advantage of whatever moment he has with his Wendy.

She turned to face him as they were singing the chorus. Seeing her red hair flow like a river with the wind. Seeing her supple lips as she sang. He hoped that someday he could touch those lips.

_I STILL refuse to give up Wendy. It is not over. It is far from over._


	8. It Only Takes Seconds (Part II) (Dipper X Wendy)

He was awoken by the slamming door. The sounds of heavy footsteps were growing louder by each step that led to the attic. He watched the doorknob as it opened. He was surprised to see a familiar guest.

It was Wendy.

It was dark, but he knew it was her. The smell of maple filled his nostrils, giving him a warm sensation. He remembered how she used to get picked on because of it. Her boyfriend told her that she smelled like a lumberjack. Despite the ill feelings of others, Dipper liked the scent. He told her that she smelled sweet just like her personality and her beauty. Although cheesy, Wendy appreciated the compliment. Unsure that would work at this particular juncture, Dipper pulled down his blanket and reached for the lamp.

As he reached, she grabbed his hand.

"Don't," she whispered. "Please don't."

"What's the matter," he asked faintly. "Did something happened?" Dipper was grabbing her palms. He felt that she was trembling. Her hands were cold, very peculiar for the summer. Very carefully, he also heard sounds of whimpering.

"Is everything alright," he questioned her.

He felt the vibration of her body displaying that she was. However, he knew that it wasn't true. Once again, he tried to find another question to open Wendy up.

"Wendy," he said. "You know that you can trust me, right."

"Of course," she replied.

"You know that I won't do anything to put you in a horrible position."

"Of course, you wouldn't, silly," she said faintly. "You are Dipper. A gentleman among gentlemen."

"Thanks," he replied with a blush. "Then you should be able to trust me."

She was silent, but from the shadows, she nodded with a "yes."

"I am going to turn on the lights," said Dipper. "You know whatever or however you look. Be as it were horrible makeup or flushed cheeks or red eyes or even worse." He rubbed her palm. You know I will not think anything less of you. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied faintly.

Dipper turned on the light. Wendy was wearing a white buttoned blouse and a short blue jean skirt. The outfit itself did not suit Wendy. Although attractive, that was not her type of style. What got his attention as his mouth became agape that the clothing was torn in different places. The clothing was also stretched out of shape. Examining her face, the makeup she wore was smudged, because of the tears. However, it left a deep shadow around her eyes, making her look villainous. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She was barefooted. Her hair was a mess. She was not the Wendy that Dipper grew to have fun and to love.

He reached out to her, but she shied away from him. He became apprehensive after that. He sat back against the wall. She remained standing in front of his bed. A long pregnant silence ensued between the pair. They were quiet for a few minutes.

She came to sit on the edge of the bed. When observing the back of the neck, he saw patterns of scratch marks and what could have been a hickey. She kneeled over and the sniffles return. As much he wanted to comfort her, as much wanted to caress her. He wanted to grab her, to hug her, to kiss, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. Be he couldn't. He didn't know why, but it killed him on not taking advantage of the situation.

Then, hit him, taking advantage. What happened at the party that caused someone or Robbie to take advantage of his precious Wendy.

"What's wrong with me," she whispered. Unsure it was to him or to herself, he kept quiet. She sniffled. "What's wrong with me? Am I much of an easy tease?"

"No," Dipper interjected. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are not a tease. You are nothing of a poor, pitiful man's caliber."

"Then why people think I am? Why do people hate me," she questioned before tears appeared around her gentle green eyes. "God, I feel so pathetic."

"I don't hate you, Wendy," he replied. "You are loved. By Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, your family, and _me_."

She slightly tilted her head in his direction. "Aren't you sweet?" She patted the bed beside her. "Come sit next to me. I can use your company."

Without a second thought, he sat next to Wendy. That moment, he felt like he was a child talking with his big sister or at most, his mother. She was wearing clothing of a woman. Whereas, he was wearing pajamas that screamed pre-puberty. He kept a posture to define his maturity. Although weak, he thought, he wanted to display his best to Wendy.

"Sometimes Dipper," she said with a weak smile. "I wish I can find a boy like you at your caliber, at your age. A man with such inner strength and wisdom." She wiped her eyes. "You are not your typical teenager."

"Wendy did something happened at that party," he questioned while keeping his eyes of Wendy.

She closed her eyes before wiping it again on her sleeve. Those were types he wished he could have on him, to show that he would take whatever she give to him; happiness, sadness, and all.

"Me and Robbie went over to Tambry's," she said. "When we got there, we were met with a lot of people that I was unfamiliar with. There were people who weren't even from Gravity Falls."

"Really," asked Dipper.

"Yeah," she said. "Robbie told me that it was a get-together, but instead it was a rave." She looked at Dipper. "I know you are a kid, but you know what they are right?"

He shook his head in agreement.

"Living in a town in which a third of the people are kooky in their crackpot theories, the second third are lumberjacks, and the latter third are caught up in the crystal maze if you know what I mean."

He shook his head in agreement.

"Robbie being a spaz, he cushioned himself with those people. At moments, he hangs with them and left me alone." She scratched her arm. "When he came back, he had offered me a drink. Knowing that he is my boyfriend, I trusted him. However, something wasn't right."

"What wasn't right," questioned Dipper.

"The drink was off, way off," she said. "I already knew that there was going to be alcohol in the punch, but there was an extra kick. When I explained to Robbie on what was it, he just simply smiled and told me not to worry about it."

"Wendy," said Dipper.

"Being the girlfriend, I trusted him," she said before stopping. Dipper saw her wrap her fist tightly. "I'd fucking trusted you, you son of a bitch. I had fucking trust you." She turned to Dipper. "Did you know that Robbie tried to spike me."

Dipper was silent, for he knew he was to choose the next words wisely without thinking homicidal thoughts. He nodded his head, displaying disappointment.

She released a strained, but very audible sigh. "Robbie took me to a room where he proceeded in making out with me. I told him that I didn't want it, but he kept going. He kept pushing me and pushing me and pushing me. I screamed no, but he told me to quit being a fucking cunt and vibe to him." She coughed before continuing. "What made matters worse was when others came to watch the action. They kept saying, 'Fuck that bitch. Fuck that bitch. Fuck that bitch.' Those painful words were the terms of encouragement to his faulty ears." She paused.

Dipper now didn't want to put his hands on her. He took a small sigh. "You don't have to explain anymore. I know where you are heading with this."

"No," she retorted. "I am okay." She took another breath before continuing. "He put his hand in my skirt. He was feeling me up. He was unzipping his pants so that he can fuck me. When I tried to leave, he grabbed my clothes and ripped them. It wasn't long until I kneed him in his dick before running away. He chased after me, but I manage to disappear in the woods."

Dipper was silent but was brewing in anger over what Robbie did to her.

"Thank God that it had to be a weak dose, or else it would have been worse," she said. "When I finally got distance from him, I began throwing up. I continued to run crying and crying until I came here."

"Wendy," said Dipper. "I am so sorry. I don't know how to respond to this."

She sniffled. "It's okay, Dip. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing at all."

"Wendy, that was attempted rape, you should report him."

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Any trouble," retorted Dipper. "That dickless piece of shit bastard tried to rape you. The nerve of that sickening bitch. I will beat that bitch on sight when I catch him."

"Dipper, it is not worth it."

"No, Wendy. He put his hands on you and I ain't having that. That fucker is weak. I will find a way to get his ass."

"It is not worth it, Dip."

"Wendy, please…."

She reached around his shoulders. "Dipper, it is not worth it. Let me take care of it. Just let me take care of it."

Dipper didn't realize that he was starting to shed tears. "He put your hands on you. His dirty hands on my precious Wendy."

"Dipper."

"That isn't right. That isn't right."

Wendy grabbed him and embraced him tightly. Dipper continued crying as he was enveloped around Wendy. "I am sorry, Dipper. Everything is alright. I am alright. I am fine. I am sorry, okay. It's my fault."

"Nothing is never your fault," he said. "You deserve better."

She rubbed her hand on his forehead. "You are right, Dip. You are right."

"I just wish that I was there. Then, you didn't have to worry about some bastard putting his hand on you."

"I know you would have been there to protect me," she said. "A great knight you would have been." She kissed his forehead, making him blush. "At least I am lucky to have you here to comfort me tonight."

Dipper wondered what did she meant by that, _at least_. Dipper wanted to ask, but the scent of maple infuriated his nostrils as her body is pressed onto his. _The scent is getting bittersweet. It makes me wonder if mood determines our scents._

"Dip, you are a sweet kid," she responded.

"Thanks," replied Dipper while blushing.

"Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"Will it be okay if I spend the night?"


	9. It Only Takes Seconds (Part III) (Dipper X Wendy)

Dipper went into the closet to retrieve some blankets and a pillow. He neatly placed the blanket on the floor to create a makeshift bed for himself. He decided to let Wendy have the bed. Meanwhile, he gave Wendy a change of clothes as she went to the bathroom to shower and to change. He gave her clothes that were suitable for her. He knew that she was unable to fit any of Mabel's clothes, but he managed to salvage some clothes just in case of his future "growth spurt." As she went inside of the bathroom, Dipper sat on the floor. He was nervous. He was twiddling his thumbs with the thought that Wendy Corduroy, _the_ Wendy, the girl of his dreams. His strawberry maple sunset was only yards away from his bathroom. _In_ his bathroom. Aside from Mabel, this was the first time to have a girl being his attic. Thoughtfully and only in worse case scenario, he would have pictured Pacifica visiting his room before Wendy.

But that was a scenario in a not too distant thought, far far away.

Sometime later, Wendy stepped out of the bedroom. He was lying against the edge of the bed when he heard footsteps of Wendy entering. He turns and went into awe when he sees her in his clothing. She was wearing just a black t-shirt. The oversized t-shirt hung over like a dress. She had her red hair wrapped in a ponytail. He safely assumed that she borrowed the rubber bands from his sister. She smelled very fresh, like a moist flower with a hint of maple lying on the surface. With the makeup gone, he was happy to see her in her natural form.

"What's the matter," questioned Wendy as she was drying her face with the towel.

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all," he responded with a pep in his voice. "Where were the pajamas I have left you with." He added.

"I've left them in the bathroom," she replied. "They were too big for me, but the t-shirt will be fine." She finished the conversation with a wink. It made the young Dipper blushed.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered. Although the response was delayed, Wendy couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You are something else," said Wendy. She put the towel on the floor beside a plastic bag that contained the clothes from the party. "I hope you don't mind about using your stuff. I can pay your back. I even clean the towels."

He shook his head in disagreement. "After the night you had, the least I want out of you is a good night's rest."

She smiled, then she saw the empty bed across from Dipper. "How come you are not sleeping in Mabel's bed?"

"Well, I am not sure if she is going to come home tonight or not," he answered.

"Partying it out or spending with a boy," she questioned with a teasing tone.

"Unlikely with the latter," said Dipper. "Knowing for the other mystery twin, she is probably lying out on the floor with candy on her face while Waddles likes on it. A picture worthy of keepsake. Or maybe Instagram."

She laughed while covering her mouth. "I didn't imagine you being this well-spoken."

Unsure it was a compliment, insult, or statement of fact, his flushed before eyeing his makeshift bed. "So, you can take my bed." He told her. "I can sleep on the floor. No problem, good for the back."

"Are you sure," she asked. "I don't mean to pry on your territory."

"My territory is your territory," he retorted. "Pry all you want."

Wendy got herself in his bed. She carefully got under the covers. Dipper turned out the light before going to his "bed." He didn't sleep on the blankets. He allowed the cool air from the window to give him a chilling sensation. He could hear Wendy getting herself situated to become comfortable.

"Comfy," asked Wendy.

"I am okay," replied Dipper.

"Are you sure about me taking your bed?"

"Positive. No doubt. No worries."

"Okay. Good night, Dip."

"Good night, Wendy."

"Dream a little dream for me."

"What was that?"

Wendy did not respond.

It was a little after midnight as Dipper remained lying on the bed. As much he tried to get himself comfortable, he was still unable to sleep. The situation was unreal to him. Earlier, he was getting knocked down by a boy because of Wendy. Now, he was lying below her. He took a couple of breaths to calm his beating heart. He had pictured it many times in different scenarios, but never under this circumstance. It then reminded him on what had occurred earlier tonight.

He had imagined himself at the party. It was consumed by idiots who took roles as respectable teenagers. Heavy bass music playing in the background while many revelers partake in alcohol and drugs. Suddenly, an angel appears in the darkness. A woman of sustenance, wisdom, and beauty appears, creating a chasm and despair to the jealous reveler. Many loathe seeing a saint dining with sinners. In their mind, who was she to make them look bad. It made them think about what could they do to bring her down to her level. Then, they decide to let Robbie play the role of Judas. Betray the savior with the intent of twenty-minute happiness. They have given her a poison nectar and unfortunately, she consumes. Becoming entranced in its spell, she surrenders to the device, leaving her vulnerable. Robbie takes it as an opportunity to explore her unripe fruit. He consumed and consumed and consumed and consumed and consumed and consumed AND CONSUMED AND CONSUMED AND CONSUMED….

The hot tears crested his swollen cheeks. Each tear shed for the shame, the embarrassment, and the emotional turmoil that was going on with Wendy. In his mind, no one should be forced to do something that wasn't right. He hit his fist over and over as the tears absorbed his pillow. He wasn't the only one sharing it as well. It sounded like a kitten wailing for its mother. It happened every few seconds followed by sniffling. He wiped the tears with his sleeve and peered over the bed. As he looked, he saw Wendy crying into the night. She covered her face as the river of tears were creating a reservoir around her hands.

_God, I was stupid._

_How could I allow myself to be this trusting?_

_How can I be such a fool?_

_I told him to stop. I told him to stop._

_No, no, no. You fucking fool. I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I'd thought you loved me._

_I'd thought you loved me._

Dipper watched, but his stomach was beginning to churn in guilt. He tried to return to his bed before he felt a grasp around his arm. When he looked up, he saw Wendy giving him a stare. The small lighting of the moon creased around the edge of her face. Dipper was ashamed. It was because even through the tears, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Wendy," he gasped quietly.

"You saw, didn't you," she questioned.

He nodded quietly.

"You probably think I am pathetic for crying, don't you," she said. "I can be such a fool for that. You are not the first man to ever say that."

"You know that is not true," he said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"How can I be so sure," she questioned.

"How can you give me such a question, knowing damn well how I feel about you," said Dipper.

"Then prove it," she said.

He was taken aback by his questioning. Dipper saw Wendy pulled the covers over. There he saw her body. Seeing her creamy, milky legs in the moonlight reminded him of a cat drinking its milk.

"Prove to me that you are like other guys," she said while extending her arm out to him.

"Wendy, you are not thinking straight," he said. "You are fragile and not thinking clearly."

She tightened the grip on his arm like a snake when having its grip on its prey. She had no intention of letting go. "Prove me wrong then," she said again.

Dipper exhaled for what must have felt a lifetime. He closed his eyes. "What do you want me to do," he asked her.

"Stop my tears," she said. "Stop my tears."

She pulled him to his bed where both were facing each other. She pulled the covers over him. Although they were faces apart, but it was really weird for him. However, she now put him in a position where his moment of opportunity was literally in front of him.

"Stop my tears," she said again. "Stop my tears."

Dipper waved his hand over her face. He cupped his hands to remove the tears from her face. Feeling her softness was foreign to him, but it was something that he didn't regret. He caressed her face, wiping the tears that she requested him to do.

"Now the other side," she said.

He proceeded to the other side where he continued wiping the tears. She asked him to keep going until his hands were soaked with her tears. He used his shirt to dry his hand before lying back on the pillow. "Thanks," she whispered as she edged closer to him.

"Don't mention it," he answered, feeling the hairs standing as Wendy was slowly getting closer to him.

She looked over him with curiosity. She rubbed her forehead before she asked him a question.

"Hey, Dip," she asked. Her breathing was slow, but it displayed much sensuality.

"Yeah," he questioned while his lips were quivering.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before," she asked.

By her asking that, his lips were tightening. Honestly, he felt that Wendy knew that as he shook his head in disagreement.

She displayed a half smile. "Alright, I want you to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes."

As instructed, he tightly closed his eyes. Never in his life has he felt the tightness of his lips, the sensualness of his loins, and the churning of his stomach creating a cocktail on this new exploration of adolescence.

She was getting quieter. She rose and got on top of him. He could feel her breath on his face. Then, the soft wet pressure of her lips touched his. She let out a small audible sigh. She grabbed his face, urging his lips to open his mouth so her tongue could visit his. By doing so, her tongue engaged in a dance with his. He was trying to catch his breath. He was trying to alert her but were interrupted by her small moans. The kiss lasted for over a minute before she broke the kiss.

The both of them were breathing through their nose. Dipper sort of compared it to a workout.

"Not bad for your first time," she said in between pants.

"Thanks," he said with widening eyes.

"There is more," she said.

She tilted her head sideways before making kisses on his ear. She began tugging at the ear before putting her tongue in the canal. Meanwhile, her hands were grabbing his shirt. They took a break so that he could take it off. When his shirt was removed, she straddled him to the bed.

She went to his chest. She started with light feathery pecks, followed by strong tugs on his chest. His pulse quicken when feeling the new sensation. He was already at full erection but was too focused on Wendy kissing his chest.

His heart was racing in both fear and excitement. One, he was sharing his bed with the girl of his dreams. Two, he was concerned for what had happened. Earlier, she was almost raped by her boyfriend. Is that unhealthy to engaged in this after such an encounter, he thought. _Is she taking it out on me? Does she really have these feelings for me? Was she saving this for Robbie, but using me as a guinea pig?_ Whatever option it was, he was grateful for being in the moment. Even if the moment was for one night.

She took off his t-shirt, exposing her small, but soft breast. Because it was dark, he was unable to see her tits, but he guessed and hoped that it was pink. It was selfish, but the idea of a redhead with a creamy complexion and pink nipples was a turn on for him. He felt guilty, but he was a guy, he concluded.

"Since it was your first time kissing a girl," she said. "Do you allow me to take away your first time?"

Dipper stared at her body as in his mind, it was a temple to be worship, to be adored. Her body was sacred ground. No one should tarnish that ground. _Robbie's loss_ , he thought to himself.

"Do as you wish, Wendy," he said. "I am _yours_ to take away."


	10. Escape the Void (Part II) (Dipper X Pacifica)

Pacifica retrieved a handkerchief from her purse. She instructed Lincoln to come near her so that she can put it on. She wrapped it tightly so he wouldn't have any vision. She pulled out his hands where it too was wrapped with another handkerchief. Dipper remained perfectly still. Dazed on the misfortunate events that were occurring, and at the same time entranced of the scent of her binding tools.

They smelled of honeydew with the hint of Pacifica, he thought to himself. He was trying hard not to further investigate her scent. The only thing on his mind was where she was going to take him. Amazingly, he was surprised that her mother didn't do anything to stop her daughter. Through the entire ordeal, she stared at Dipper. Dipper also looked into the eyes of the woman who gave Pacifica life. He noticed that she neither blinked nor flinched. Her direct attention was on Dipper.

The limo continued until it came to a complete stop. Relying on his ears for information, he heard the sound of the doors opening. He knew that her mother left first. The sound of her keychain dangling from her purse gave it away. As he waiting for Pacifica, she came closer to Dipper. He became red when feeling her hot breath hitting his face. His breath became labored as he thought he had tasted a hint of chocolate in her breath.

"Sit still," she commanded him. In fact, it was the first time she actually spoke to him. Under his duress, most of her instructions, better yet demands, were based on body languages. Her eyes and her hands spoke for her. She must have taken classes, Dipper thought. For if her body language can compel him, then imagine when she speaks.

He felt something being wrapped around his neck. When attempting to know what it was with tilting his head, he was greeted with a slap. It wasn't a heavy slap, but it wasn't a slight one either. She grabbed him by his chin. He felt her soft cuticles tightly gripping his chin. "You must not have heard me the first time. Sit still. Understand?"

He shook his head. He did not want to further frustrate her. After hearing something snapped around it, he also felt a slight tug on the front of it. "There, it is finished," she said as if the task she did was difficult. "Now, there is something else you must do for me."

When Dipper didn't answer quickly enough, she tugged him with the item around his neck. "You need to learn how to answer quickly, Dipper." He can feel her smirk through the mask. "I am starting to think if you are dumber than you let on to be." She began murmuring following speaking to Dipper. "I am starting to think that I picked on the wrong mystery twin. No sweat, I have what I really want."

She tugged at him again. "Answer me, damn it."

"What," he replied with a hint of an aggressive tone.

"I will let it slide because you caught me in a good mood," she said. "If I wasn't, then there would have been dire consequences."

"If you say so," he said.

She chuckled. "I can't wait to change that tone of yours. Just you wait." She scoffed. "Anyway, when we get out of the limo, we are going to go downstairs. My only instruction is for you to remain silent until we get where we need to be."

"Where are we going," questioned Dipper.

"I don't really know," she answered. "Not for certain. Then yet again, I am not a psychic."

 _That is because that is being substituted for being a bitch_ , he thought to himself.

She laughed. "I might be a bitch, then yet again, I am not the one being in a dog's place, am I?"

She tapped him on the head, telling him that it was time to leave the limo. He was grateful that he had some kind of assistance exiting the limo. He was unsure of where he was. He didn't hear any sounds of birds or wind hitting the trees. He didn't feel any gravel or dirt. His only conclusion was that he must be inside. When hearing the footsteps become hollowed and bouncing back and forth, he was right. Where could he be, he was unsure.

Dipper didn't know how long has he been walking. Minutes? Hours? They felt long. He was going up, then down, and at some point, he felt that he was going into circles. With his hands bound and his vision blocked, there was nothing he could do but to remain patient when he make it to his destination.

The duo came to a stop. He heard Pacifica pressed a few buttons. There was a moment of silence until he heard the sound of a bell. He implied that he had to be in an elevator. She tugged his neck with the item he concluded as a collar. They were inside. She pressed another button. He was caught off guard by the pressure as they were going down. It was still silent, not even a hint of elevator music.

It lasted for about two minutes before coming to a stop. He heard the elevator door opened as she pulled him out of the elevator. They continued walking. He knew that he was still inside as he felt her shoes bouncing sound into different directions. When they came to a stop, he heard pull out something. It might be a key based on hearing something dangling. He heard a door open and inside they went.

He heard the door closed. However, he felt a bit of release of her not tugging on him.

"Sit," she commanded. Before he could ask her where to sit, she pushed Dipper. Dipper hit the back of his head. It wasn't until he realized that it was soft. He rubbed his leg and realized that it was a bed.

"Lie still," she said. Dipper lied back on the bed. He felt the release when she untied his hands. "I want you to remain still if you know what is good for you."

He didn't respond but completely understood. As much of he wanted to call the shots or think of an escape plan, he had to play cool until there was an opening.

He felt something spreading his legs apart. He felt someone tying something around his ankles. However, he knew that was not Pacifica's hands. Her hands were soft to the touch. These hands were a bit firmer. He heard Pacifica laugh as he knew her hands were tying his wrist. She tied one wrist before tying the other.

"Open your mouth," she commanded Dipper. He tried resisting, but she slapped him, which made him flinched. She wrapped another vice around him. "I need something to keep you from swallowing your own tongue or crying for help," she responded with a chuckle before patting him on his forehead.

"Get the knife and undo his clothes," replied Pacifica to the other guest.

In no time, he felt the tear of his clothes being forcefully torn with a knife. He tried struggling, but it was going without success. The sound of Pacifica's laughter filled the room.

"I am loving this. Every single moment, you pest," she said.

After his clothes were torn, he felt the cool breeze going around him. It didn't take much of a genius to realize that he was naked.

"Thank you so much," she told her guest.

Dipper knew that Pacifica was leaning over him. Her scent and her breath explained it all. "Now, we are getting ready to do an experiment," she said. "An experiment I have wanted to do with you for a very long time."

He muffled, trying to speak, but was unable to. It didn't go without notice from Pacifica.

"Oh, what is that," she asked teasingly. "Can't speak? Cat got your tongue? Struck a nerve? What, nothing?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, that is right. You can't talk because you have something in your mouth." She chuckled while he was muffling. "Oh, that is too bad. If you did have something valuable to say, pest, then you wouldn't be in this position, would you?"

"Fuck you." Dipper managed to say. The sound was noticeable enough through his muffling that Pacifica understood.

"I don't know about that, Dip," she said. "You are thousands and thousands of miles away before you can touch this honeypot. Your food stamps and WIC isn't enough for this valuable treasure."

"Fuck you, cunt."

She slapped him. This time, it was a hard slap.

"I had enough of your mouth," she said. "But in time, you will change your song once we began our experiment."

Dipper felt Pacifica pressed her nose next to your ear. "And once I am finished with you, you will bow down to me. Understand?" She talked to the guest. "Remove his mask. I want him to see everything on what we are about to do."

"Yes ma'am," said the guest.

Dipper's stomach churned as he recognized the sound of that voice. His eyes began watering as the mask was being removed from him. He was met with a bright light hanging over him. He focused his eyes as he saw what was around him.

He was in a dungeon-like room. For what he can see, he saw a door that was looked like something from an old-fashioned prison. He was tied by ropes on a mattress.

"Surprise," said Pacifica as she grabbed his head and turned it to the direction of the other guest.

She was standing there naked. Her eyes were focused on him. Her body was twitching. The sound of something vibrating from behind her was giving her away. She released a slight smile as if she was happy to see him. He wished he could say the same. Now, he can confirm what his sister is doing on a Saturday.

"Mabel," he cried. "What are, what are you doing…"

Pacifica tilted his head and her lips met with his. She thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, leaving him with a suffocating feeling. She pulled him from her and smiled.

"A woman's kiss," she answered. "I took something you can never get back, Dip. I have stolen your lips."

Dipper watched how Mabel continued staring at him. Her mind was obviously focused on him because he saw how her face changed when seeing Dipper being kissed by Pacifica.

"No fair," pouted Mabel. "I wanted it first."

Pacifica licked her lips as she walked toward Mabel. "I am sorry, Mabes," she said. "Allow me to split the loot." Dipper watched in shock as Pacifica and Mabel were wrapping their lips together. Pacifica bucked her hips toward Mabel while releasing moans. She then put her hand where Mabel had her vibrator and tugged it more. Mabel was giggling as she was tasting what Pacifica was giving her.

'Satisfied," asked Pacifica.

"I am," replied Mabel.

"Now," she asked Mabel. "Care to share our loot with our Dipper?"

Mabel shook her head in excitement.

"Go ahead and claim your prize," said Pacifica.

Mabel walked and got on top of Dipper. Her pupils looked heart-shaped as she wrapped her lips around Dipper without giving him a chance to talk. She pushed him to the ground as she used her tongue to clean out anything that was inside of him. Dipper tried to resist but was unable to. She poured all of her saliva into Dipper. To ensure that her love was within, she wrapped her hands around his neck, making him swallow.

"I am so happy, Dip-Dip," cried Mabel. She faced Pacifica. "I am so happy, mistress."

"Mistress," questioned Dipper. "You don't mean that…"

"Never mind the same stuff," she interjected. "In time, that is what you will be calling me also." She chuckled. "After we began with our experiment."


	11. Before I Let Go (Part I) (Dipper X Mabel)

He was careful not to apply too much nail polish onto her fingernails. He knew how flustered she could get if he didn't apply it correctly. The amount of practice he had spent being taught to apply it took precision and effort, but an extra skill if he could apply to his toolbox in the future whenever he met a woman of his own. Until then, his sister had to do as Dipper blew on the final fingernail before returning the brush inside of the container. Mabel smiled as her green fingernails were shining and reflective to her image. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she knew the Mystery Twin conquered another task at hand. Dipper quickly turned on the fan to dry her nails. Afterward, he put the polish up and lied on his side of the bed. He picked up a comic book and began to read.

The rain decided to assigned them and confined them to their rooms. The treacherous winds weren't going to allow any visitors to come to the Mystery Shack. It was the decision of Grunkle Stan and Soos to not open the shop. Grunkle Stan phoned Wendy to not come to work. Whereas Grunkle Stan and Soos decided to make contact with a familiar acquaintance, the Mystery Twins were in their rooms.

"Dipper, you are amazing," cried Mabel as she pondered over her nails. "Now, I can look good when I go to Candy's party tonight."

Dipper to his sister. "No problem, sis. Just doing what I can to help." He returned his sights on his comic.

"You are really getting the hang of doing this," she replied. "You should involve yourself in this work."

Dipper scoffed. "Mabes, please. I do this because one, you cajoled me to do this from a bet." He sighed before relaxing his tense demeanor. "Two, you are my sister and no matter the task, I am always here to service you."

Mabel blushed. "You are sweet, Dip-Dip." She lied on the bed where she continued looking at her nails.

He didn't respond. He gave her a simple nod before returning to his comic.

"Bro," asked Mabel as she turned over to face her brother. "Is everything okay?"

Not facing his sister, he shrugged his shoulders. He sighed loudly while he continued reading his comic. Honestly, Dipper wasn't in the best of moods. The raining day only served as an insult to his injury.

"Dip-DIp." Mabel was calm in her tone of voice. She was concerned, but wasn't going to do anything to further disturb her brother. But at the same time, her curiosity got to her. She wanted to know what was wrong with her brother and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. So, in a way, she conflicted with herself with the welfare of her brother. It was a habit, she admitted. Someone in the family has to be the only the worries most. She and Dipper have been in situations in which their relationship, as well as their lives, were at stake. She almost lost her brother last summer when he almost became an apprentice. She, herself, had face peril in the dangerous summer. Although it has been a year since then, it made her all the more concerned for her brother.

She wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt her brother. In her position, her happiness is secondary to her brother. She gathered the courage to get from her bed and made her delicate steps to her brother's bed.

She climbed on top and slid beside her brother. She delicately wrapped her body around his. He didn't respond; actually became accustomed to the touch of his beloved sister. She put her chin on his back and intertwined her hands with his. She could feel his heartbeat, his breathing, his warmth. She inhaled the scent of maple from his shirt. She remember that he had helped Wendy the day prior. She rested herself on him until he was ready to speak.

_Don't talk, just relax. Allow your sister to heal you with my love._

Dipper turned to face his sister. There were at nose length with each other. The sounds of their panting, followed by their blushing averted Dipper's eyes. Mabel's eyes never left his sight. She used her soft digits to hold his brother's chin. She could feel the same follicles of hair growing. She rubbed it affectionately. He sighed through his nose before returning his looks to his sister.

"Dipper, you don't have to worry about impressing me about taking me to that hot spring," she said while rubbing his face. "There will be plenty of times of doing that. Just the two of us."

"Is it," he retorted. "You do realize that today is our last day here."

"I know, I know," she said faintly. "Tomorrow, we pack our bags and returned back home."

"As brother and sister."

"I know, Dip-Dip," she said while trying to keep her composure. "I know."

"Can we be the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can we return how we used to be?"

"I...I...I don't want to answer that."

"Exactly. I don't want to either." Dipper took her by hand and he kissed it, feeling its warmth, its tenderness, and its moistness. "How can we return back to how we used to be? How can I say I love you without sounding like lovers."

"Dipper."

"How we eat, how we shower, how we share beds," he said. He tucked in his lips, taking sharp breaths, masking the tears. "I am not sure if I can go back to being normal, Mabes." He looked away as he looked at the rain dripping from the roof. "I wish we weren't siblings, then that way it wouldn't be so bad. I wish we could have been together in a different light than as brother and sister."

Mabel put his finger to his lip, promoting silence. "Hush, bro-bro. You can't stop love from happening. You can't get angry on what God planned and designed for us. We are lovers. We are best friends. The fact that makes things complicated is that we are brother and sister." She pressed her lips on his tear-stained cheek. "No matter how things can get. No matter how weird it might get, understand that our love is an impenetrable fortress. Nothing can stop us!"

Dipper displayed a small smile. "I wish I were as confident as you."

"It isn't about confidence, Dip-Dip. It is called displaying my true feelings," she said. She pressed forward and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "And I think it is time to define my love." She wiped the tears from her brother's eyes and got on top of him. "Don't think, just do. This what happens when you love someone."

A small moan escaped from Dipper's chapped lips. "Sis, what about…" It was interrupted when she placed another kiss on his lips.

"Don't think, just do."

She gave another peck, followed by another and another. Dipper tried resisting, but it was futile.

"Grunkle Stan and Soos are downstairs. What happens if…." He gets interrupted when she put her fingers to his lips.

"Don't think, just do. Now close your eyes and just get lost."

Dipper extended his arms and wrapped it tightly around Mabel. Mabel continued kissing her brother while placing her hands around his shirt. She began pulling off his shirt while he was trying to undo her bra.

"I love you, Dipper," she said in between pants. "I am never going to let you go. No matter what. No matter what. No. Matter. What."


	12. It Takes Only Seconds (Part IV) (Dipper X Wendy)

It was in the first drawer of the nightstand where Dipper kept his condoms. Wendy reached inside to find the unopened box. She gave him a bedeviling smile, displaying her teeth that glimmered in the moonlight. Diamonds didn't compare to such beauty from his redheaded beauty. "Were you using these for wishful thinking." She paused, deepening her voice. "Or, were you waiting for me?"

He froze, remaining still on his knees, explaining the dilemma of his package of condoms. His Grunkel Stan thought it was time for the blossoming boy to have protection. In came in the midst of the evening, storming in on the sleeping child. He sat on his bed, waking him up. He gave him the pack of condoms in his sleeping hand. "When you think you are ready, kid. There will be by your side." His uncle left as quickly as he entered. Wendy didn't give him time to elaborate for she opened the box and took one before returning the rest in the drawer.

She used her teeth to unwrap the package, discarding the wrapper into the darkness. "Would you rather put it on, or would like for me to do it?" Wendy tucked in her lips. Dipper was looking into many directions, for he was acting like a blushing bride. In a way, it was their first night together. Before he could make his mind up, Wendy took his penis into her soft, moist palms, cradling his balls to arouse the sleeping member. Dipper took a sharp breath. Wendy put her finger to her lips.

"Relax, just let me work my magic. You just get hard to put on your suit." She winked, patting and rubbing his balls gingerly. In that moment, he felt his dick rising on the occasion. Not wanting to waste time, she applied the condom onto his now swollen dick. "I am going to be gentle. I don't want you to pop your top by my touch." She winked. She used her hand delicately to apply the condom. All the while, he was praying to God that he didn't blow his load. He felt kind of guilty to ask the man upstairs to protect his dick from failing to launch.

"There, perfect fit," she said. "Don't you feel like a big kid?" She narrowed her eyebrows, laying herself down to the bed. Suddenly, her face flushed. Her spunk quickly descended. Even he knew that was Wendy's way to cover her true self. She, too, was nervous. What was she hoping for, the Mystery twin thought. What was he hoping for? He calmed himself down, trying his hardest to maintain his composure. He was finally at the moment he had desired over the last years of his adolescence.

Dipper watched carefully as she spread her lips from her vagina. He swallowed a lump the moment he saw her gaping hole releasing fluids. His dick communicated with the foreign land. It was requesting permission to make contact with it. The signals were there and her vagina wanted to give his member clearance. "Come to me, Dip." She extended her hands, allowing Dipper to come into her grasp. He landed on her stomach with his face looking at her. She rubbed his hair before kissing his forehead. "It is okay, silly. You have always been sweet. A sweet, sweet kid." She kissed him again.

"Yeah, a kid," he said faintly. She reached for his dick. She told him to position himself to where she can get leverage. When she found the position for his dick to enter, he hesitated.

"Stop," he told Wendy. "Please stop for a moment."

Wendy released his swollen member. He got up from the safe confines of Wendy's buxom. He sat at the foot of the bed. He slapped his head a few times before covering his face with his hand. It didn't go unnoticed from the redheaded beauty. She pulled the covers to cover her nakedness and joined Dipper beside him.

"What's the matter, Dip," she questioned with a concerned tone.

Dipper turned to Wendy releasing a painstakingly hard smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He held her face to taste the contents of his love. And that was the thing, he was crazy in love with Wendy Corduroy. His Wendy, the girl of his dreams, the strawberry maple sunset of his eyes. He broke the kiss before staring to the floor. He sighed heavily, still having the painstakingly hard smile on his face.

"This is the moment I have been waiting for for a very long time, Wendy," he said to her. "The thought of sharing this with you. With you, Wendy. My Wendy. My, my, my Wendy."

"But you are having me, Dip," she said while kissing his shoulder. "I am enjoy this moment with you. I don't see anything wrong here." She wrapped his arms around him. "You are dear to me. A caring, lovable, honorable friend."

He cracked his voice. "You just answered it for me, Wendy." He snorted. He was trying his hardest to combat the tears. "You have answered the very question I have fear then and now. A friend." He wiped the small release of tears with his sleeve. "Friends take care of each other. Friends depend on each other. Friends look out for one another. But, friends don't sleep together. Friends don't say "I love you" without sincerity. It doesn't make sense, but friends is just a broad turn."

"What are you saying, Dipper. I don't understand."

Dipper took her hand and kissed it gently. "Wendy Corduroy. No matter how you look at it, I am in love with you."

Her face dropped. Her body composure shifted. She released her grip from Dipper. She look forward to Mabel's bed. "You are in love with me?"

He shook his head in agreement. "Since entering Gravity Falls, when laying my eyes upon you, words couldn't compare your beauty. It was beyond description. Night and day, I think about what can I do show my appreciation to you. What can I do to show my compassion, my affection, my everything, Wendy."

"Dipper."

"When I saw you and Robbie began dating." He paused, releasing a slight laugh. "I became very jealous. I know how he looks at you. You mean a lot to him. He means a lot to you." His voice was growing faint. "I mean a lot to you."

"Dipper."

"When I have pictured my first night with you, this scene. This now, this now was the scene in my fantasy. Seeing your beauty bestole in the moonlight. Taking your lips and tasting the love that belongs within you. Taking care of your garden and tending to your needs, Wendy. That dream, that fantasy is alive tonight, but I…" He sniffled. "I-I-I can't do it, Wendy. Not this way. Not in position that you are in right now."

Wendy remained silent. She was still covered in his blanket. Dipper rubbed his hair. There was more he wanted to say, but just didn't know how to express without crying. However, Wendy had the floor.

"Dipper, you are amazing. You are a gentleman among gentlemen. You are awesome!" She let out a smile. "I am jealous of anybody trying to take you."

"But it still doesn't answer your question on what you think about me," said Dipper with a serious tone in his voice. "What would have happened if we were to have sex? For me, having intimacy with the woman I love is worth something valuable than money, jewelry, life itself." He sighed before looking at the moon. "I thought about afterwards. After we made love. After we cuddled in our nakedness. After we keep ourselves warm in the cool mountain breeze. Moments like that don't last forever. Wendy. That is why they are called moments." He stood up to find his boxers. Once he had that, he found his shorts. He reached for the lamp to turn on the switch.

He saw Wendy in full view. Her eyes were reddened. Her tear-stained cheeks flushed. Throughout the time he was speaking, he grew unaware that this is something serious with her too. He was feeling bad, but he had to finish.

"Thinking of the next morning of an empty bed scares me, Wendy. Fragments of what used to be scares me. Or having an awkward, funky goodbye and look at each other strangely when we work. I don't want that." He raised his voice. "I can't have that. And forgive me for crying over spilled milk that wasn't mine in the first place" He reached for his t-shirt that was lying beside the bed. He came forward and tilted the swollen cheeks of his beloved. "I love you too much to lose you. If I let you go and set you free and you come back to me, you are mine. If you don't, then you were never mine."

Tears was flowing from her eyes. "I want to be complete. I want you to be complete." He came and kissed her on the lips. Her kisses tasted different from before. It was still sweet and tender, but with a hint of bitter. "I love you. I will still love you. But I refuse to make love to you under these circumstances." He went to the floor where he had grab a blanket and a pillow. "In order for me to be complete, then I must feel empty."

He looked forward and turned off the lights, leaving her alone in his room. He went outside to the roof where he made a makeshift bed for the night. He was honestly not tired, but wanted to get away from that moment. His dick called him a fool for leaving his Wendy in the cold. However, his brain congratulated him for his effort. Overall, his heart praised him for his honest sincerity.

_You made a conscious decision to not use Wendy under her circumstances. Anybody would have taken advantage of the situation, but not you, Dipper. I am proud that you were thinking with your heart. Don't be discouraged, don't be upset up for your dawn comes in the morning when darkness can no longer grab you._

"Then why does it hurt so much," he said aloud. The tears dripped onto his clothes. Wendy was on his mind the entire night. He stared into the moon that reminded him so much of his strawberry maple sunset, his redheaded beauty. It remained until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was the next morning when he felt the licks of Mabel's dearest confidant, Waddles. He smiled, greeting the lovable pig with a kiss to his snout. With Waddles there, he knew Mabel was close by.

"Knock, knock," said the other Mystery Twin as she made her position on the roof. "I came with gifts." She handed Dipper a box of leftover cake and donuts. In her other hand were cups of hot chocolate. "Before heading back, I stopped by the coffeehouse to get some drinks. The leftovers, well you know where they came from."

He smiled. "Another Candy original." He took a bite of the donut for he was in the mood to eat. Mabel was quiet, giving Dipper a stare. "What is the matter, sis?"

"On my way here, I saw Wendy leaving the Mystery Shack wearing some of my old clothes." She peered forward. "Did something happened?"

He shook his head in disagreement. However, he couldn't help but to be in awe and wonder. "Honestly, sis, nothing happened. She just crashed for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, sis."

"You can never die. You are my love, bro-bro."

He took another piece of his donut. It was chocolate glazed, his favorite. He broke a piece and nudged Mabel to take a bite. She took it from his hands. "Thanks," she said.

He nodded his head as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. He placed it down to face his sister. "Hey, Mabes."

"Yeah, bro-bro?"

"If you ever find somebody to love, please make sure they feel the same way about you."

She smiled while allowing Waddles to lick her chocolate-stained fingers. "I have nothing to worry about." She kissed him on the cheek. "For you are my one and only."

Dipper burst out laughing while Mabel did the same. Dipper returned her kiss on the cheek before putting the doughnuts in the center. He took a small turn before catching a sight of a rainbow in the sky. Once again, he was grateful to his conscious for not acting out on Wendy that night.

_If I let you go and set you free and you come back to me, then you are mine._

"I don't have nothing to worry about," he said to himself as he took another bite of his doughnuts.


	13. It Takes Only Seconds (Part V/Finale) (Dipper X Wendy)

It was at the foot of a willow tree in the center of the quad at Piedmont High School where Dipper can be found. He was sitting with another student, helping her with her Geometry homework. Because of his expertise with mathematics and science, the faculty allowed Dipper a part-time after school job, tutoring his classmates. The pay was decent and his goal was to save funds to purchase a vehicle before his sixteenth birthday. He was tapping on his notebook as the girl was finalizing her answer. When she finished, Dipper let out a smile to alert of her correction.

Dipper heard the sound of a car honking. He turned to see that it was the girl's boyfriend waiting on her. The boyfriend waved to Dipper as in return he did the same. The girl hugged Dipper for his help before running to her boyfriend. The couple shared a kiss and went into the vehicle. Dipper was left alone, but he didn't mind the silence. Dipper was having a new disposition about the change he was making and he was highly appreciative of that.

Since that night between Dipper and Wendy, not much has significantly changed. Wendy was no longer dating Robbie. It turned out that Robbie, along with a few other teenagers, were arrested after the incident with Wendy was filmed and put onto social media. The police determined the culprits responsible and all were arrested. Because of their age, neither of them were sentenced as sex offenders. However, the judge didn't get them off easily. They were all charged with aggravated battery, video voyeurism, and simple rape. They were sentenced between six to eighteen months in prison. Robbie Valentino happened to received the maximum sentence. Dipper was there with Wendy at sentencing. They greeted each other with smiles. As they left the courthouse, Dipper and Wendy hugged before she left with her family. Her parents thought that she needed to get away from Gravity Falls for awhile. She told Dipper that she was going to stay in Seattle for awhile until things calmed down. Dipper was sad, but happy that she was going to be fine.

The duo shared their final hug before she went inside of the car. Despite the moment they had, he wished for more.

_If I let you go and set you free, and you come back to me, then you are mine._

The Mystery Shack was odd without his Wendy, but was grateful of his sister/sidekick to remain at his side. The duo enjoyed the misadventures they shared. However, they were grateful to find a replacement for Wendy. There was a certain person by the name of Pacifica Northwest who owed Mabel a huge solid.

It has been a few weeks since the Mystery Twins have returned back to their Northern California lifestyle. No longer confined to the piney village of Gravity Falls, but in the flatlands of Piedmont. Dipper closed his notebook and put today's pay in his pocket. He was reaching for his keys for his bike chain when he had received a text.

He paused as he went into his pocket to see who it was. He probably thought it was Mabel for they had planned to see a movie later that evening. When he opened his text, he saw that it was Wendy.

_Hey, Dipper. How are you? Hope you are dreading Cali living while I am in the Northwest. What? What?_

She often lack humor, but it was a charm that made her what she was: a gem. He returned her text.

_D: Cali is wack, Seattle is wack. Don't blow your co-brains out! How are you?_

_W: This and that. Can't complain. If I did, who would listen._

_D: You know I will._

_W: Of course you will. You are the gentleman of gentlemen._

_D: Thanks for the love, Corduroy._

_W: Hey Dip? Can I ask you a ?_

_D: Sure, ask away._

"If you let me go and set me free, and I come back to you, I am yours."

Dipper's stomach churned. He slowly tilted his head and saw his strawberry maple sunset standing before him. She had her phone in her hand. She walked forward. "Didn't you tell me that if you let me go and set me free, and I come back to you, I am yours?"

Nervously, he nodded his head. "I did. Wendy, oh my God. Oh my God…."

It was interrupted when Wendy ran toward him. She pressed her body to his. He felt the strong embrace from his redheaded beauty. The scent of maple loomed into his nostrils. It reminded him of the piney scent of Gravity Falls. She was here. In front of him was his Wendy.

"How...how did you find me," he asked awkwardly.

"Called Mabel. Told her I wanted it to be a surprise and to not tell you," she smiled. Her arms lingered over his arms. Her eyes were meeting his. They were locked and they were ready to engage.

"Dipper, about what you have told me," she was explaining while pressing her fingers around his face. They were centimeters away. She tilted his chin into her position.

"Wendy," he asked faintly.

"What it is," she replied.

"Stop talking." She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to accept the gift of his loving rapture. They enveloped their lips around each other. He could taste the maple on her lips. The kiss lasted a few moments before he broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake.

"I miss you," she told Dipper.

"I miss you too," replied Dipper.

They shared another kiss. Wendy pressed her hips tightly around his body. Dipper knew that his penis was standing at attention. Wendy drew a whisper into his ear. "Let's go somewhere where we won't be disturb."

Dipper had the keys to the book supply office. That was where Dipper normally had his tutoring sessions. School was closed and didn't expect the janitor to check that particular area. The blessing of having an outdoor school. Without fail, the duo became consumed by the love their were craving since that night in his bedroom that fateful Summer evening.

Dipper was cold on the concrete floor, but it didn't matter as her hot kisses sufficed. Their world was spinning as Wendy quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Meanwhile, he was unbuttoning her shirt. The heat of their breaths as the passion lingering over their bodies. They exchanged kisses of the neck, nimble touches, and tender, but rough kisses.

Wendy unzipped his pants before unzipping her pants. Meanwhile, he realized that he forgot to get a condom. However, he smiled when he saw she was holding another condom he had in the drawer back in his Gravity Falls home.

They shared another kiss. No longer was the time for foreplay. They were ready to share the passion of life they have both desired. Dipper did the honors of putting on the condom before putting his dick inside of her vagina.

Upon entry, she winced by the contact. Dipper flushed when he was feeling the warm, hot liquid dripping on him.

"Wendy, are you are telling me that…."

"Shut up and make me your girl."

Dipper was given the upper hand to take control of Wendy. He thrust strongly inside of her. The moans of pleasure escaped into the room. She tilted her head, saying his name repeatedly. Dipper's thrust got strong as her name calling was his motivation to give her more pleasure.

"There it is, baby. Make me your girl. Make me your girl, Dipper."

"You are my girl," he grunted. "You are my girl. I love you." She cried his name as he climaxed inside of her. She climaxed as his body was becoming soaked by her juices. They ebbed in the afterglow before she leaned over and gave him a rough, but passionate kiss.

Once she was finished, she got herself off of him and lied beside him. Both were panting for that hasten pleasure. She began twirling her hands around his chest playfully. She and Dipper stared at each other before sharing another kiss.

Dipper knew the difference between the moment that night and the moment they were sharing now. The creature was damaged, incapable of judging right from wrong. But this creature was clear and concise, capable of making the right decisions.

"Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"You know you have mention that you love me. The thing is that…" He put his fingers to her lips.

"Not now," he said while smiling. "When you think the time is right, I will be waiting. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Dipper grabbed her hands and put it to his chest where his heart was. "Promise me when you are ready for those words that I will always be important to you. It felt like I was beyond your reach."

She gave him another kiss. "Thank you for being patient with me. I really do care about you."

He smiled, rubbing her chin. "I care about you, too."

It was near six in the evening as the pair were returning to Wendy's car. Earlier, Dipper told Mabel to go and get his bike. She replied that she already did. He told his sister that he loved her and was thankful for her. Dipper opened the door for Wendy before getting inside on the other side.

"What are you in the mood for tonight," she asked Dipper.

"I feel like some Thai tonight."

"She smiled. I do. I love Thai."

"I love it too."

She hit him on his shoulder. "If you are thinking of making me say that word, don't rush it." She was grinning as she shifted the car into drive.

"Hey, you are putting words in my mouth. Now, let's go get some grub."

They get on the freeway as they were seeing the skyline of the town. A pastel of orange and baby blue with a hint of pink lit the sky. The duo rode in silence as they were in awe of the scenic beauty. It was in that moment when she finally said it.

Wendy was wiping away the tears with her sleeve as she decided to turn on the radio. Green Day was on the radio waves.

Dipper heard it, but didn't care to answer it. He wanted her to say it to his face when the time was right.

" _I love you, too."_

_**THE END** _


	14. Haru no Byutti (Spring Beauty) (Part III) (Dipper x Mabel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fourteen month hiatus, I am releasing another chapter of Spring Beauty. I will try to get back on this soon. Thanks!

It was the sugary scent of cinnamon that woke up Dipper from his slumber. Judging by the drool on his face, he had been asleep for quite awhile. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, sitting up against his bedpost. He quickly turned to the direction of the scent and discovered it to be a bowl of his favorite breakfast. It was oatmeal with raisins, laced with cinnamon and a hint of honey. To be precise, it was his favorite breakfast whenever he had a sickness. His mother usually made it for him, allowing it to sit at room temperature for a spell before Dipper consumed the oats. Each bite was made with love as his mother would return with green tea with peppermint. His mother sat beside him with a cold towel, wiping his forehead before serving him the tea. Once that was finished, she read stories or talked about different things about life.

However, this wasn't his mother serving him the hot meal. In her stead was his other Mystery twin. She was sitting in front of his desk typing. She had her hair in a ponytail, a book in her hand, and a pencil in her ear. She even had music playing to keep her concentration. The Smashing Pumpkins was her drug of choice, as rock music, or any secular music was forbidden in the Pines household. It was to the advantage of Mabel to fulfill her sins before being caught backsliding by her parents.

Music was just her issue. They wouldn't know what to do for Dipper's sins.

The sound of the creaking bed interrupted Mabel's concentration. Removing the pencil from her mouth, she put her hands on her lap as she saw Dipper stirring from his slumber. Dipper blushed upon contact. Covering his face, using a fake sneeze as his excuse. He quickly averted his eyes, staring at the wall instead of the object of his affection.

"Afternoon, sleepy head," said Mabel with a glowing smile. She rolled the seat to his direction. She inspected the now lukewarm oatmeal on Dipper's nightstand. Dipper watched as she put her finger into the dish. She tasted it with an amusing tone. She gave it another dip with her tender digits.

"I may not be Mom, but this is quite a hell of a dish," she commented herself with a praising tone. To Dipper, Mabel cooked it better, but it was quite hard to tell that truth to a parent. She picked the dish with her hand and tilted it in Dipper's direction. "Ready to eat," she questioned.

As Dipper reached for the bowl, she took it away. "No, no," she tsked. "You are not well. I am going to feed it to you."

"That isn't necessary." Dipper furrowed his eyes. He might have ill, forbidden feelings of his sister, but he wasn't a child. He tried reaching for the bowl but was once again denied.

"Let me take care of you, bro-bro," she said. "It is the least I can do. You won't ever let me take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," he said with a stern, but light tone. "Plus, don't you have work to finish?"

"Relax, Dippin' Dots," she laughed while sticking her tongue out. "I have a friend who is helping me with the project. And what I mean friend, it is a boy who I am paying to contribute to this assignment."

He widened his eyes. "You are paying a boy? What and why?"

She let out a slight grin. "Is my brother jealous?"

He shook his head in disagreement. As she turned, he quickly took the bowl. "I think I can handle myself," he said with a disapproving tone. "I am not a baby."

She furrowed her face, but relaxed. She knew that an ill Dipper was going to be cranky. "Okay, big baby, you win," she said. She was scrolling back to the computer as she resumed to typing. "Oh, Dipper, for the record. The boy is a cheerleader. You know who he is. You know him." She waved her hand very lavishly. "The boy who likes to slay and everything ends in fabulous?"

He quickly blushed after realizing his slight jealousy over a boy who didn't have the slightest interest in his sister or any girl at all. She exposed her teeth, typing while turning up the volume.

"Your jealousy isn't hard to hide, bro-bro," said Mabel. "I often think you are quite jealous when a boy gets my attention."

"Please," he spat. He took a bite of his oatmeal. He felt the love going into the pit of his stomach. He lamented the way he was treating his sister, but he knew it was hiding of his true, incestuous feelings. He savored each bite of the dish before realizing it was completely empty. He put the bowl on the nightstand. Thinking that the lie he produced could suffice after finishing the oatmeal, he hoped he could use a shower. Plus, still covered in last night's shame in his underpants, a shower wouldn't hurt.

Out of nowhere, a paper ball was thrown into his direction. It was none other than Mabel.

"Easy, spark plug," she said. "You think a bowl of oats is enough to make you feel better?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I am okay, sis. A warm shower is going to warm me up. I will be fine."

She put her hands on his hips. "I don't think so! You need to have your tea before I clean you up."

_That is the part I am afraid for,_  he thought. Plus, his budding erection notified his brain of Mabel's moment of entry. Also, her wearing a white blouse with spaghetti straps and blue thigh shorts wasn't helping his case. In some positions, he could see her pink panties protruding from the back. He swallowed the lump as the ill thoughts were returning. Silently, he made a small prayer and rehearsed a scripture on lust.

"I am good, Mabel," replied Dipper as he removed the covers of his bed. His legs welcomed the coolness of the confinement of warmth. He wasn't taking no for an answer. He stood up as he made his way into the closet.

"Dipper," cried Mabel. "What about the tea?"

"I think I can survive without following the ritual."

"But Dipper?"

"Sis, I am okay." He pulled his towel, his underwear, and a pair of jeans. His plans were to take a shower and  _relieve_ some stress. Afterward, he would get dress and go for a walk. When his mind filled like a swimming pool, he emptied his energy into a walk into the park. There were many occasions in which the Mystery Twin concealed his worries.

He closed the door before passing his sister. He was reaching for the door before feeling the tugging of the towel.

"Dipper, I am not asking you," she said with a stern voice. For a moment, her voice reminded him of their mother. Her eyes were in his eyesight with a strong, pierced look. Her hands were on her hips. She peered her face forward. Her interjections were strong. She was relentless. She wasn't going to conclude this discussion unless it was on her behalf.

"Mason "Dipper' Pines," she said. "As long you are feeling ill, you will not do anything until the routine is finished." She pointed her finger to the bed. "Now get back to bed, pronto! And I mean it!"

"You are not being so serious," he questioned with a sly look.

Immediately, he felt the forceful hands of his sister pushing him into his bed. Dipper was surprised by her unknowledgeable strength. It made him realized that cheerleading practice was paying off.

"You are going back to bed and that is final," she said in a straining voice. "As long Mom and Dad are not around and you are sick, then it is my duty as a sister to take care of you."

Contested and baffled, he, too, was applying pressure for resistance. "Don't be such a little brat, sis. A shower isn't going to hurt me."

"That is not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Following my directions."

"Sis, you are not Mom."

"Go back to bed!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said yes!" Mabel grabbed him in a locking position. She gripped her hands around his hips. Like a move in which the cheerleader hurdles another cheerleader, she tossed him into the bed. Dipper was amazed how his line of sight changed when from the floor go into the air. The next moment, he was bouncing on the bed.

He then felt the grips of Mabel's slender hands touching his arms. He swallowed as she was top of him. She used her feet to keep his legs spread. He was inhibited of moving.

_It is true that cheerleader is more than a sport. They are training her well._

"You know how it gets to me when you do too much," she said with a serious tone. "You always overwork yourself and you get yourself into these hassles."

"Mabel," he attempted to say before he felt her fingers touching his lips, promoting silence.

"You are my only brother," she cried. "I don't want you in an early grave. You are overworking yourself and now, you need me. So, please just get back in the bed?"

Feeling her moist, soft body, the smell of her lavender shampoo and his budding erection were enough to convince himself to stop fighting a losing battle. "Okay." He sighed and immediately, her body weight shift off. He got up and went to the bed where she stood at the foot of the bed to make sure he was following her directions.

"Sorry for being harsh, bro-bro…." She interrupted herself when she saw something sticking out at the foot of the bed. Dipper watched as she made her way to the foot of the bed. Dipper's stomach churned when he realized that he improperly placed his  _Aki Sora_ DVD. She was sticking out her tongue as she was investigating the item in question. Dipper shot out of bed, but it was too late. He collapsed at the foot as she was looking at his hidden sin.

His throat went dry at his worst fear was confirmed. She stood motionless, scanning the DVD in front of her. "Mabes...Mabes, this...Mabes...this…" He was fumbling from the mouth. His hands were becoming clammy. His breath was becoming labored.

"Dipper." She put the DVD on the bed. She didn't look upset. However, she didn't look happy as well. Guilt consumed his mind. It was a sin, a terrible sin of his perverted well being. He cursed himself under his breath for his ill mistake. Now, he feared that Mabel was going to hate him for it.

"I didn't know you kept stuff like this," she said as she rested herself on his bed. She didn't look at him. Her eyes were facing his desk. "Are you aware of the content of this DVD?"

He made a small slight whisper. "Yes." He picked up his voice. "Yes, I am aware of the content on the DVD."

"These characters. They commit incest, right," asked Mabel.

The lump in his throat felt heavier. As if he was swallowing the whole world. "Yes."

Mabel brushed through her hair, allowing it to sway down her shoulders. She slowly turned to his direction. "Any particular reason?" She sighed. "I think I know the reason. I just wanted to hear it from you."

Dipper didn't want to explain. Actually, he tried formulating a lie, an excuse on the reason of obtaining the DVD. "You see, Mabel." He was stuttering. His voice was going in and out. "I was actually...well...I was actually…" Mabel put her hands on his legs. Even from under the blanket, touch caused the hairs on his neck were standing.

"So, you wanted to know what it is like to doing something that is a sin?" Mabel's face was unmoved. Her face displayed calm. She didn't display sounds of flirting. Just curiosity in her voice. "Is that you are curious about, Dipper?" Mabel advanced forward to his legs. He backed away, laying on his back as she continued forward. By now, her body was on top of his. Their eyes met with each other. "Is..is that what you are thinking of me?"

Dipper tried to speak, but her finger caught his lip. She rubbed it tenderly. "You don't have to explain yourself anymore," she whispered calmly. "Your body language tells it all. I even hinted it from earlier in the week. Why you were acting so strange." She glided her hand to his groin. "Plus, your erection says it all, bro-bro."

Dipper sighed loudly through his nose. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. This was supposed to be a secret, hidden in the depths of his brain until he was content of finding a wife he could tolerate. In his very eyes, his sister was on top of him, gliding her hands and rubbing his dick above the covers.

"Is this what you want, bro-bro," she asked, blowing into his face. "Just tell me, bro-bro. All you have to do is say the word and you know what I will say."

"Really?"

The tip of their noses touched. Dipper felt her soft breasts on top of him. The expression on his sister's face was serious. Dipper can taste her breath. It tasted of an orange candy. She narrowed her eyes and brought her face close. "What is your answer, bro-bro?" She whispered alluringly, blowing into his face.

He didn't give answer. Instead, his lips overlapped hers. This wasn't Dipper's first kiss, but a first he has shared with his sister. Before this moment, they shared kiss as what adoring best friends would do. This wasn't a kiss between friends, but a kiss between lovers. Mabel pressed her tongue into his mouth, inviting his tongue to perform a dance. Their eyes were closed. Her arms clung around his neck. At moments, they paused for breath, but resumed their kissing. Small giggles followed, especially when their teeth hit each other.

"Sorry." Dipper managed to say before being invited to kiss Mabel some more. "Shh," she purred. "Just kiss me." Dipper was surprised on how much of a good kisser she was. He wasn't surprised if she had kiss other guys. The kiss lasted a few more minutes before she broke the kiss, creating a bridge of saliva between the Mystery twins.

Mabel got up from Dipper and walked to his desk. In her hand was the  _Aki Sora_ DVD. She acted like a shy schoolgirl when she grabbed her binder and headed for the door. "Get some rest, bro-bro. I will check on you soon."

"Where are you going with my DVD," he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "We just shared an intimate moment and you care about some damn cartoon." She then released a smirk. "You don't need this cartoon to provide relief anymore." She blew him a kiss and closed the door behind him.

Dipper's heart began beating furiously. At the same time, he was trying to fight his erection in his pants. Mabel opened the door. "Come into my bedroom tonight. I don't want to sleep alone. There is something I want you to see." She closed the door.

Dipper grabbed his chest and lied back on the bed. A sense of relief came to his mind. At the same time, a rush a guilt. He asked God for forgiveness. He recited the prayer on lust repeatedly. It was fallen on deaf ears for he knew the moment the sun set, he was going to face his sin in the neighboring bedroom.


End file.
